<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dangerous Bond by RikuAino7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502048">A Dangerous Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7'>RikuAino7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Martian!Byul, Sailor Moon AU, Tragic Romance, Venusian!Yongsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was the high really worth the pain? </p><p>or </p><p>The daughter of Ares was a born warrior. She inherited everything the Martian God had to offer and was set to become the greatest warrior in Martian history. Was she really willing to lose everything for the Venusian princess? </p><p>or </p><p>A Sailor Moon sort of AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byul was knocked into the dry dirt of the Martian coliseum in front of a small but very excitable crowd. She leant on her sword as she dragged herself to her feet and adopted a defensive stance. Her shield lay broken and in pieces a few meters away but she paid it no mind, her focus was on her father smirking victorious in front of her. </p>
<p>Ares, God of War, wasn’t taking it easy on his eldest daughter. The girl may only be ten years old but if she were to survive on Mars, she had to fight like a Martian right from the womb. He gloated as his daughter panted, blood seeping from a small wound on her forehead. She growled at his arrogance but didn’t move from her spot. </p>
<p>She waited. </p>
<p>He raised his sword and slashed down hard against his daughter who quickly jumped out of the way and rolled behind him. She slashed upwards with her sword and just missed his genitals but instead slashed a deep cut on his thigh. He laughed as a proud gleam flashed within his eyes. As soon as it flashed, however, it was gone and the God of War mask returned. </p>
<p>He attacked her ferociously and with every hit of his sword, she gained more knowledge about his fighting technique. She waited for him to tire slightly before attacking. Her hits weren’t deadly, but Ares wasn’t quick enough to deflect every slash of the sword. Once Byul’s sword hit him a little too close to his throat, he kicked the child over and pressed the tip of his blade over his daughters heart. </p>
<p>Game over. </p>
<p>He grinned proudly at Byul as he held his arm out for his daughter to take. Byul mirrored the grin and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulders as he proudly began to show off his eldest daughter. </p>
<p>“Remember the name Byulyi!” He roared towards his onlookers. “Future warrior hero of Mars!” </p>
<p>The crowd bowed lowly to them before erupting into a loud cheer. Byul beamed with happiness and pride as she clutched onto her fathers head for dear life. He placed her down just as the medics came to tend to both their wounds. Byul’s wasn’t as deep as her fathers and that fact made Ares even prouder. </p>
<p>The medics rubbed a calming balm on Byul’s forming scar and marvelled as it healed within seconds. The perks of having a God as a father, Byul supposes. They checked her for any more cuts or bruises but the girl was clean. Ares didn’t get to make much of a mark on his daughter this time. </p>
<p>Byul was getting stronger, stronger than Ares himself was at her age. He trained her to be a warrior like himself and lead Mars to many many victories in the future. His other daughter, Rei, took a more peaceful stance within the Martian culture. Her expertise was fire reading and premonitions. Ares often found her with the other Miko’s within the Martian palace. </p>
<p>The father and daughter pair chatted excitedly as they entered the main doors of the Martian palace. Byul animatedly began re-enacting all of the moves she did during the fight and Ares acted as though Byul’s moves were legendary. She giggled at her fathers wide eyes and cheeky grin as they entered the dining hall. </p>
<p>Two new faces greeted them at the table and Byul watched as Ares froze on the spot. She tugged his hand with her own and glared defensively at the newcomers. A woman, absolutely astonishingly beautiful gazed down at her. Her soft smile did little to ease Byul’s worries, however. But the sight of the small child next to her made the air leave her small lungs. Byul had never seen someone her age be so pretty and gracious. The girls hands were held together and her soft smile was absolutely radiant. </p>
<p>“Aphrodite.” Ares mumbled as he broke from his daze. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” </p>
<p>The woman, Aphrodite, whispered something into the little girls ear and she nodded a few times before skipping over to Byul and pulling her from the dining hall. </p>
<p>Once the doors to the hall were closed, Aphrodite seductively walked towards Ares. “My dear sweet Adonis has gone back to Persephone and I’m feeling lonely.” She pouted whilst fluttering her eyelashes. </p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Ares chuckled, “You only want me when your lover boy gets sent back to the Underworld.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite nodded. “That may be the case, but you’ve said multiple times before that you don’t mind being my Adonis substitute.” She huffed. “And besides, I brought a friend for your beloved favourite daughter.” </p>
<p>Ares eyed the blonde haired woman for a second or two before sighing and leading her away towards his main bed chamber. It may be slightly degrading how easily he allowed the Goddess of Love and Beauty back into his bed chambers, but he’d happily wipe his tears away on her undergarments later. </p>
<p>Byul, however, was being pulled away by some scrawny little twerp with a speaking problem. The problem being that the girl wouldn’t shut up. The Martian groaned as the child wittered on an on about who she was and where she came from. Byul wasn’t listening, she was too busy trying to flag down a guard to arrest this nuisance. </p>
<p>She sighed once she realised that the sight of the future warrior of Mars being pulled here, there and everywhere by a silver spooned child was hilarious to the palace guards. She scornfully glared at these chuckling guards just as this child dragged her outside from the palace doors. </p>
<p>“Stop!” Byul finally found her voice. </p>
<p>The girl looked confused but stopped. She didn’t remove her hand from around Byul’s wrist even after the Martian shook her arm to free herself. </p>
<p>“Let go!” She barked. “Who even are you? Where are my guards?” </p>
<p>The girl giggled and released her hold on Byul’s wrist. She flashed a charming smile as she spoke almost with perfect diction, “I am Yongsun. Daughter of Aphrodite and Adonis.”</p>
<p>Byul couldn’t hide the distaste from her voice as she spat out, “Venusian?”</p>
<p>Yongsun looked offended. “And what’s wrong with Venus?” </p>
<p>“You people spend too much time drinking wine and fornicating. I could raid your pathetic planet right now and defeat your ridiculous army.” The Martian yelled. </p>
<p>The Venusian rolled her eyes. “And you people spend too much time fighting wars that don’t exist.” </p>
<p>Byul stomped her feet and huffed through her nose. The sheer audacity of this girl was irritating her. Venusians and their cocky attitudes, she scoffed. How dare she come to Mars and drag the daughter of Ares around like she was some toy. The Martian stood to her full height and barged past the Venusian and back into the palace. </p>
<p>Yongsun sighed as she followed the other child. She raced up to her and dragged her back by her wrist. It was the wrong thing to do apparently because as soon as the skin on her fingers touched Byul’s wrist, the Venusian was tossed over the other girls shoulder and her arm was bent awkwardly in the air. She was incredibly winded and had to gasp loudly for any and all oxygen to enter her lungs. </p>
<p>The Martian glared down at her and for a moment, Yongsun could see the hardness in her eyes faltering for maybe a second until it was replaced with rage. Byul swept past Yongsun’s body and held her head up high as she walked down the red marble hallways towards her chambers. </p>
<p>Guards watched on in amusement as Yongsun followed Byul. She hid behind pillars and the unmoving bodies of guards to hide from Byul’s venomous glare. The Martian angrily stomped into her private room and slammed the door closed loudly. Yongsun just giggled at her and silently slipped onto her room. </p>
<p>Byul’s room was glorious. A huge bed fit for a king was resting against the wall on the left, whereas the middle of the room obtained a bears skin draped against the floor like a rug and towards the other side of the room there was a sort of miniature library. The balcony was the main highlight, though. It was open planned and overlooked the main city within Mars. Yongsun felt herself gravitating towards the balcony and sighed lovingly at the view. </p>
<p>“Get out!” Byul yelled at the Venusian but she wasn’t listening. She was too busy staring down at the bustling city in awe. </p>
<p>“Why couldn’t I see the buildings and the people when I travelled here?” Yongsun whispered. “It just looked like a wasteland.”</p>
<p>Byul rolled her eyes at her but joined her on the balcony. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think about pushing the other girl off and claiming it as an accident. Instead she pushed all the murderous thoughts deep down and responded as flatly and diplomatically as she could. </p>
<p>“The town is protected just like most towns within our planet by Mercurian technology.” She answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. “It helps protect the innocents during an invasion. Can’t attack the city if you can’t see it.” </p>
<p>“Uh-hu.” Yongsun nodded. “It is beautiful once you do see it.”</p>
<p>Byul nodded proudly. “It really is.”</p>
<p>“You should see the Venusian capital city.” Yongsun said. “It’s just as vibrant but a little less red.”</p>
<p>Both children chuckled warmly at the remark before Byul caught herself and cleared her throat. She glared at the Venusian and left her alone at the balcony whilst the young Martian changed out of her armour and into more appropriate palace clothing. Byul, just like her younger sister Rei, was not accustomed to wearing princess dresses or feminine clothes. She’d much rather wear a plain tunic and long pants. Yongsun gasped slightly at the Martians choice of clothing but she didn’t make any sorts of negative remarks about it. Instead the Venusian kept her thoughts to herself. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Byul asked Yongsun who ungracefully threw herself on top of Byul’s bed and bounced around on it a few times. </p>
<p>“I’m here to be your friend.” Yongsun grinned. “My mother said you’re lonely and you need a friend. So I’m here.”</p>
<p>Byul scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I have plenty of friends!” Not totally a lie. She has her fathers private guards Phobos and Deimos, they counted. Right?</p>
<p>“Okay.” Yongsun nodded slowly. “And I’m one of them.” </p>
<p>“I don’t need a friend that lives on Venus.” The Martian grumbled. </p>
<p>Yongsun stilled her movements on the bed and fell back onto her butt. She frowned at the look of defiance on the other girls face and sighed. “I don’t have many friends.” She admitted. </p>
<p>Byul’s hard stance faltered slightly and she hopped onto the bed to sit next to Yongsun. Her eyebrows knitted together slightly before she voiced her thoughts, “I thought Venusian royals had all the friends in the world. My father tells me all the time how many friends your mother has.”</p>
<p>Yongsun, not quite old enough to understand the meaning behind that, smiled sadly. “I don’t.” She shrugged her shoulders. “My mother doesn’t like me hanging around people. She thinks they’ll hurt me.” </p>
<p>“Why am I any different?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know. But you’re the only person my mother will allow me to be friends with.” Yongsun’s voice was laced with sadness and Byul couldn’t help but pity the poor Venusian. </p>
<p>“We can be friends.” Byul blurted out suddenly. </p>
<p>Yongsun’s eyes grew as wide as saucers and her arms wrapped around Byul’s shoulders like a serpent. The Martian struggled to breathe within the clutches of the other girl and almost had to fight her to get her off so she could inhale oxygen again. </p>
<p>“You mean it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Friends?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Will you write to me?” Yongsun’s eyes were wide and pleading. </p>
<p>Byul nodded. “I will.” She replied confidently as she suppressed a grin whilst she watched the Venusian perform a small victory dance on her bedroom floor. She pulled Byul down with her and they giggled like madmen as they pushed and pulled one another all over the room. </p>
<p>Not too long later a knock came at the door and Yongsun was gone. She was whisked back to Venus with her mother Aphrodite. Whilst the Goddess of Love went without her love, Adonis, Aphrodite made frequent stops to Mars every four months out of twelve with the excuse of building planetary relationships. </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the two Gods, a budding relationship was forming between the daughter of Ares and the daughter of Aphrodite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Seven Years Later....</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Venusian,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I hope these letters have been a somewhat comfort for you over these past few years as they have been for me. I must admit that when you offered your companionship to me I was slightly apprehensive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How long must I wait until your father is sent to Persephone and your mother pays us a visit? I miss our talks. Your presence has made me realise how much I appreciate your presence within the lonely confines of the palace. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Soon father plans to invade that primal planet they’ve named Earth. Until they join the Lunar Agreement with the Moon my father says they’re fair game. He has wished for me to join him as he conquers another planet in the name of Mars. I can’t wait to bring honour to my planet and to my father. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">As always, I hope you are well. I hope those Venusians that pretend to be your friends aren’t annoying you too much - that’s my job. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">With regards,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Mars Byulyi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Byul</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">How many letters must I send to you before you stop referring to me as ‘Venusian’? I do have a real name, you know. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Please convince your father not to conquer Earth. My mother and the royals of other planets are worried about Ares possibly destroying the peace we’ve established across the solar system. Plus, if you go there you may get hurt and I don’t want that. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Venus is fine as always. I snuck out of the palace during the Festival Of Aphrodite and it was so much fun! We drank all day and all night and I must have had nearly a dozen people coming up and propositioning me! I felt so popular. I didn’t accept their invitations but it felt flattering to know that I was well liked. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">I miss our talks too. You should visit me here on Venus one day. Do what my mother does and say you’re here to help planetary relationships. Who’s to know you’re just coming here to see me? My father is due to stay within the palace for a while until Zeus comes for him to send him to the Underworld. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">I hope to see you soon. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Venus Yongsun. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Venusian</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I hope you’re well. I have excellent news! My father has spotted traitors on our planet who plan to overthrow the king and my father has sent me to deal with them. I am rather excited. He normally sends Phobos, Deimos and an army of men to deal with traitors but instead he has told me that he trusts only me to get this done. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">By the time you read this, I’ll be there on the opposite side of my planet putting an end to a rebellion before it’s even began. Don’t worry for me, worry for them. I’ve been training since I was born for a moment to prove myself and now I have that moment. Soon I hope to bring more glory for my father and more victories in the name of Mars. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Earth is due to be invaded by us soon. I’m sorry I couldn’t convince him to change his mind. Every planet had been invaded by a Martian king at least once and my father has yet to invade one himself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">As for sneaking out, you really shouldn’t. I know Venus is full of pacifists that would rather love not hate, but you are a princess. All it takes is for one Venusian that’s willing to risk it all for a chance at having you and they will. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Is it bad that I’m hoping Adonis goes to Persephone sooner than usual? I never realise how lonely the palace is until right after you leave. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I may have to go to Venus soon. But not just to see you. I hear the festivals on Venus are one of the main attractions. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">With regards,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Mars Byulyi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Byul. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">If you keep calling me ‘Venusian’ in our letters I may stop all correspondence with you. Well, I won’t because it the only thing I look forward to, but I’ll whack your arm when I next see you to show my distaste. (Please don’t hit me back, I’m Venusian. We bruise easily). </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">I hope you actually get to read this letter and that you’re not lying dead in a crater somewhere on Mars. I hate that I wrote that. Now all I can think about is you being dead. You better reply as soon as you get this message just to let me know you’re not dead! </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">If Earth is truly going to be invaded by Ares, then Mars needs to be prepared for a backlash from the rest of the Lunar Agreement. It’s silly for him to do this after promising peace. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">It’s also not bad that you’re wishing my father away. When I stare out from my bedroom balcony and I see Mars I sometimes wish it too. I do not doubt that my mother loves my father and I also do not doubt that she loves your father. Which is why I do not feel bad for wishing my father away. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Do come to Venus one day. I will sneak you out and we will enjoy a real Venusian festival together. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Venus Yongsun. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Venusian (Yongsun)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I am still alive! I do apologise at the lateness of this message but things got a little hairy. I have my first battle scar! Bastard traitor almost blinded me, but luckily it was only a scrape down my right eye. I can still see and I have a proud scar to show off to my father. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Father has sent his troops to prepare for an invasion which means you’ll probably already know about it before you read this letter. He thinks that by showing the Earthlings how easy it was to conquer them, it’ll hurry them into signing the Lunar Agreement. I’m not so sure. If anything it could do the opposite, but I hope I’m wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Do you know how brightly Venus shines during the night? It’s like an orange glow. It’s warming. Whilst I was out killing the traitors I often looked up to the sky and thought of you. What you’d be doing, who you’d be talking to, those sorts of things. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Tell your mother to be careful with my father. Although he isn’t a typical Martian when it comes to love, he still is very territorial over her. You have to be careful with a Martian. We mate for life. I know Venusians share their love with those they deem worthy, but we are not like that. Aphrodite could cause a war with this if she isn’t careful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I will come to Venus soon. Keep an eye out for one of my fathers ships depending on how this invasion with Earth goes, Martians may be refused clearance to land on other planets so I may have to land in the palace instead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Your friend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Mars Byulyi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Byul</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">The entire Lunar Agreement is up in arms due to your fathers invasion of Earth. They’re planning on ostracising your planet and refusing to trade or to allow any Martian safe passage though the Galaxy. I hope you’re safe and alive. I do believe the Queen of the Moon will be passing judgement on Mars within the next few months and all I can do is pray that shes lenient. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">If you do finally come Venus, you will have to sneak through our airspace at night and land somewhere in the gardens. I have attached a map to this letter showing you where you must go. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">This letter has to be short, I’m afraid. Under the new rules set by the Lunatarian Government, until Queen Serenity has passed judgement on Ares and Mars, all communication between other planets and Mars must be suspended. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Please stay safe. Please visit me in Venus so I can keep you safe. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Your (only) friend,</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Venus Yongsun. </span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really interested in this story. I've been hung on Greek Mythology for a while and I really hope other people like it too and help me with the motivation to keep going. The first two chapters are just opening chapters to kind of introduce you to the worlds and give you a taste of what Venusians and Martians are like. </p>
<p>As The Thief is ending soon, I wanted another dramatic story to write and I'm really into this one. There's so much potential for it and so much romance to be held! </p>
<p>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Infiltrating Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byul clung to the shadows as she climbed up and over the wall surrounding the Venusian palace. She chuckled to herself inwardly over how easy it would be to invade this planet. Most of the inhabitants of the capital city were either drunk, fornicating or too busy fussing over their outfit to even notice a Martian walking on their streets. </p>
<p>The Martian had been camped in the Venusian capital for nearly three days with no single person realising she was there. Byul was actually rather proud of herself. She didn’t try to blend in by disguising herself either. </p>
<p>After Mars was placed on a travel ban due to Ares’ invasion of Earth, Byul had snuck on her fathers private ship and used the cloaking device on board to hide it from the Venusian scanners. She couldn’t land where the princess indicated in her letters as it was too well guarded and Byul wasn’t an idiot. Instead she landed outside the capital and slowly made her way inside. </p>
<p>To say the Venusian capital was different to the Martian capital would be a huge understatement. The Martian capital was covered by a protective shield that could only be entered if one knew where the entrance was, if they didn’t, it would just look like a huge wasteland. Whereas the Venusian capital was lit up like a controlled bonfire. Buildings, skyscrapers, parks and all sorts were found on Byul’s own personal tour of the capital. </p>
<p>The poor were still just as frequent and consistent as they were on Mars. No amount of Venusian or Martian pride could stop someone begging on the streets to avoid starvation. Ares taught her to never pity the poor. He always said that on Mars there are ways to avoid starving to death. If a poor man or woman joins the army, they will be set for life. Even their families get a huge consolation pay out if someone dies in a war. He calls the poor who refuse to join the army cowards with no backbone. But Byul couldn’t help but pity these begging Venusians. Venus didn’t have an army to protect itself like Mars did. The poor were just left to their own devices. If they didn’t work, they didn’t eat. It was up to themselves to find work, not the crown.</p>
<p>Byul had been studying the palace since she landed on Venus. She took a note of the time and place certain guards retired and other guards took their places. Obviously, the Martian couldn’t subdue any of the guards otherwise they’d know there was an intruder in the palace, so Byul had to calculate every move perfectly. </p>
<p>Firstly, the guard overlooking the capital from the wall surrounding the palace was asleep. Getting past him was so easy that it disappointed the Martian. If he was guarding something on Mars and fell asleep, Byul’s certain Ares would have slit his throat and thrown him to the lions. But, as he was on Venus, Aphrodite would probably bring him a bedspread and sing him a goodnight song. Byul rolled her eyes at the absurd thought but knew it was pretty close to the truth. </p>
<p>Secondly, the gardens around the palace was so spectacular and so full of life that it was so piss easy for the Martian to hide among the bushes or behind the trees. If an assassin really wanted to murder the Venusian royal family they could be in and out undetected within half an hour. One guard almost caught her, but shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something about squirrels. </p>
<p>Thirdly, the princess Byul sought after was in her bedroom on the western side of the palace. The room was almost three floors in the air and Byul knew she would have to climb the walls. Luckily the walls weren’t as new and pristine as the queen would like. Byul found many holes where her hands and feet fit almost perfectly so she could hoist herself up. </p>
<p>The balcony was huge, almost as big as the houses Byul saw on her way here. There was a small but luxurious couch placed up against the wall and on the floor lay a comfy bed mat, pillows and about four or five silk blankets. Byul knew that to watch one of Venus’ famous festivals from this very spot would be a magical sight. </p>
<p>Byul had to laugh at the extreme lack of awareness Venusians had. Not only were the guards asleep or too lazy to investigate noises, the balcony door to the princess’ room was unlocked. Anyone could break into the palace. The Martian had no ill-intentions, but imagine how easy it would have been for her if she did. She’s sure she could invade Venus with five men at her side all armed with wooden spoons and she’d come out victorious. </p>
<p>A slight snore was coming from the mound of sheets on the bed. Another Venusian mistake was not listening for intruders when in bed. Again, anyone could walk in and then suddenly have access to the entire palace. Byul crept towards the lump on the bed and stood just to the side of the sleeping Venusian. </p>
<p>Venus Yongsun was as beautiful and radiant asleep as she was awake. Her hair was tangled around her arm and her mouth was open slightly with some drool flooding the side of her mouth and staining the pillow, but for some reason she was still ethereal to the Martian. </p>
<p>Now this was the hardest part of infiltrating the palace. Waking Yongsun up. Byul had spent so much time figuring out how to get into the palace that she didn’t even spare a single thought about what she was going to do inside the palace. The Venusian wasn’t even aware of Byul being on Venus, so imagine her shock when a fully armoured Martian solider taps awkwardly on her shoulder. </p>
<p>She just stood over the sleeping beauty without any indication of what to do. She’s never been in a situation like this. The only times shes creeped into someone’s room was to silently slit their throats and vacate without a single witness. Obviously, she couldn’t do that to Yongsun as it would completely defeat the purpose of her visit.... and cause an interplanetary war. </p>
<p>Instead she just wracked her brain for a possible way to wake the Venusian without scaring her half to death. Every suggestion died before she got a chance to try it. One scream from Yongsun could bring a flurry of guards to the princess’ door and before she knew it, the Martian would be flown back to her home planet in chains. Was it worth it? No... maybe..? No, she shook her head, defiantly not. </p>
<p>The Venusian mumbled incoherently as she moved her entire body to face the other side of the bed. The arm trapped in her hair was now freed and sticking out in front of her. Her back was now facing the Martian causing her to groan lightly and walk to the other side of the bed. She had officially been stood watching Yongsun sleep for far too long. She felt creepy. Like one of those men she saw earlier that was poking his head into someone’s home. She may have stepped on his foot and broke it after realising that the bloke was watching some poor woman undress. </p>
<p>Taking a shaky breath in and out, Byul crouched down so she was face to face with the Venusian. She lightly tapped her squishy cheek in a futile attempt to wake her up. She tried again. And again. And again. Nothing happened besides a slight red mark making its way onto Yongsun’s otherwise perfect face. Byul rolled her eyes. This was the hardest thing the Martian has ever had to do. </p>
<p>She placed one slightly dirty hand over the princess’ mouth and grimaced at the drool she felt coat her fingers. With her other hand placed on Yongsun’s shoulder, she shook the princess to life. Her eyes opened in alarm and she tried to scream but the hand across her mouth muffled the noises coming out. </p>
<p>Yongsun’s biggest fear was being kidnapped. There was too much uncertainty with a kidnapping. Anything could happen to the victim and she had heard awful things from victims themselves. She bit down hard against the hand and grinned as the masked assailant pulled it back. Just as she was about to scream again, the kidnapper took her helmet off and held up her hands. </p>
<p>“It’s me!” She whisper-screamed as she fell to her knees in front of the princess. </p>
<p>“Byul?” Yongsun could barely recognise the Martian princess’ face in the darkness, but her voice was as soothing and as distinct as it was the last time they met. </p>
<p>The Martian was stumbling around the room trying to find a light source to properly inspect the damage Yongsun inflicted on her poor hand. It stung just as badly as some of her bigger wounds, but with a smaller percentage of blood. </p>
<p>Yongsun pulled out an oil lamp and quickly ignited it. It illuminated the room enough so that the Venusian could properly take in the Martians appearance. Although she was flailing about like a child, she looked so authoritative in her Martian armour that Yongsun’s heart missed a beat. Everything was a blood red, her chest plate, her belt, her greaves and her bracers. Her helmet was thrown to the floor and even that was impressing the Venusian. The whole thing was golden with only a space for her eyes and mouth, the red fur on top of the helmet went downwards in a straight line from the forehead straight to the back. </p>
<p>With the soft glow of the lamp lighting up the ridiculously dark room, Byul stumbled over to Yongsun to inspect her hand. Normally, the Martian wouldn’t make such a fuss over a small wound, but she knew how bad the Venusian would feel about it and wanted to milk the pain for some sympathy. </p>
<p>Two little bite marks were embedded in the skin of the Martians middle finger. It drew a little bit of blood that Byul accidentally flicked around the room when she was searching for a light source. Yongsun took the calloused hand in her own and pretended to know what she was doing as she looked it over. </p>
<p>“You should be fine.” Yongsun kept ahold of the Martians hand and smiled up at her. </p>
<p>“It looks like a little bunny rabbit bit me.” Byul laughed as she used her uninjured hand to point at the two teeth marks. </p>
<p>Yongsun scoffed loudly as she shoved the hand and its owner away from her. “A bunny? I am more fiercer than a bunny.”</p>
<p>“I dunno.” Byul laughed as she was pushed off the bed. “I’ve been attacked by a few bunnies that left more scars than this.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Look at this.” Byul opened her mouth and lifted her bottom lip down to reveal a small scar. </p>
<p>“How?” Yongsun looked up with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“It was too hot.” Byul laughed. “Burnt my mouth.” </p>
<p>There was a pause followed by Yongsun saying almost too calmly, “Get off my planet,” before pushing the Martian away again and climbing back into her bed. </p>
<p>Byul laughed quietly as blankets were pulled up and over the Venusians head. She sat down on the edge of Yongsun’s bed and waited for the princess to calm down. Yongsun’s bedroom was huge, maybe even double the size of Byul’s own. There were doors that lead to walk-in wardrobes on one side of the room that Byul knew was filled with some of the most expensive assortment of dresses and gowns in the entire Lunatarian Agreement. There was another door that Byul assumed led off to the princess’ private bathroom. There was a station in the corner near the balcony that was for applying makeup with a wide array of supplies piled up on the desk. It was extravagant and wholly unnecessary considering the amount of beggars she saw on her way here. One dress in there could be sold for enough coins to feed an entire family for a decade, yet it lay in the closet of someone that’s probably forgot it existed. </p>
<p>What a pity. </p>
<p>Before Byul could analyse anything else in the Venusians room, Yongsun sat up and leaned against her headboard. </p>
<p>“How long have you been in Venus? A few hours?” </p>
<p>“Three days.”</p>
<p>The look of utter betrayal on the others face would have been comical for the Martian who, instead of laughing, just looked confused. The Venusian grabbed one of her way too many pillows and tossed it at the Martians dumb head. </p>
<p>“You’ve been here for three days and you’ve only just bothered to see me?” Her voice was ridiculously high and a little bit too loud for Byul’s liking. </p>
<p>“I had to land outside the capital and scout the palace to find out where you were being kept-“</p>
<p>“Kept? Byul, I’m not a prisoner! I even drew you a map of the palace.” </p>
<p>“Ah yes.” Byul took out the ‘map’ Yongsun had sent to her. “This map that was clearly drawn by a five year old wasn’t as good as what you thought.” Ignoring the offended look on Yongsun’s face, the Martian unfolded the piece of paper and pointed at the squares, the squiggly lines and the hastily written words that were slightly unreadable. </p>
<p>Snatching her map back, Yongsun stuffed it under her pillow and mumbled something about ungrateful and annoying Martians before hiding her head back under her blankets. Her fake snores entertained the Martian as she watched Yongsun toss and turn in irritation. She gave up eventually and sat back up whilst folding her arms across her chest and huffing like a little child. </p>
<p>“This isn’t the Venusian hospitality I expected.” Byul stood up and stretched her arms above her head. </p>
<p>The Venusian pointed an accusatory finger at the Martian and laughed loudly. “You... you broke into the palace! You should be grateful you’re not in the dungeons chained up!” </p>
<p>“You would have preferred that I came in through the front door?” </p>
<p>“Well... no...”</p>
<p>“Because if so then I can just pop out now and come back through the front door whilst alerting everyone to the presence of a Martian.” </p>
<p>“Obviously I don’t want that to happen.” Yongsun said as she rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, I’m going.” Byul wandered over to the balcony and climbed on the edge. She turned back to Yongsun and winked, “I’ll see you in the dungeons.” Before jumping off the edge.</p>
<p>Yongsun screamed as she darted over to the balcony. She looked everywhere for the Martian but couldn’t spot her until she saw the other woman’s body dangling with her hands clutching onto the bottom of the balcony. </p>
<p>“You idiot!” Yongsun fell to her knees to get her face closer to the Martian. “I thought you fell to your death!” </p>
<p>“Really? I have the upper body strength of a god, Venusian!” Byul lifted herself up and down a few times to emphasise her point. </p>
<p>Yongsun narrowed her eyes at the Martian. “What if I stand on your fingers? Will you still be able to hold on?” </p>
<p>“Please don’t do that. Otherwise I’ll die or be captured by Venusian guards and honestly I don’t know which is more shameful.”</p>
<p>Rolling her exhausted eyes, Yongsun backed away from the balcony and tried not to react as she watched the Martian climb back over. The muscles in her arms rippled as she climbed up and jumped over the balcony wall. Yongsun found herself gulping at the sight and almost succumbed to a coughing fit when she realised how dry her throat was. </p>
<p>The Venusian ignored the smug grin on the Martians face as she walked back into her bedroom. Light began slowly filtering into the room indicating a new day and Yongsun knew her handmaiden would be in her room soon. The thought of trying to sleep a little longer was pushed from her mind, so instead she pointed at a door on the opposite side of the room to her bed. </p>
<p>“Go and have a bath.” Yongsun’s strict voice almost made the Martian nod her head without a word. </p>
<p>Almost. “Why?” Byul asked with an eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>“You smell like a Martian.”</p>
<p>“I am a-“</p>
<p>“A Martian that’s ran for a thousand miles through a lake filled with poop.”</p>
<p>Byul opened her mouth in defiance but no words would come out. Instead she chose to smell herself and couldn’t help but agree with the Venusian. With a roll of her eyes, Byul sauntered off in the direction of Yongsun’s private bathroom. </p>
<p>The room was just as large as the princess’ bedroom. There was a huge swimming pool esc tub in the middle of the room with a wide assortment of lotions and all different kinds of scented bath oils in small vases on the floor. It was lit up as soon as Yongsun walked in and began lighting the oil lamps placed around the room. She also turned on a luxurious tap at the head of the large tub that sprang forth a waterfall and instantly began filling up the bath. She threw all sorts of sweet smelling things in and once it was ready, she vacated the room to allow the Martian some privacy to strip from her sweaty armour and into the pool like tub. </p>
<p>Almost instantly, the Martian relaxed in the water. It was so different to her baths at home. The tub was a tenth the size and the water was always cold. Martians frequently stripped themselves of any comfort when sleeping, bathing or eating. Anything can change and the body needs to adapt to the change of surroundings. If one is only ever used to extravagant food, hot water and uninterrupted sleep, they will never be able to fully adapt to anything less. A body can adapt easily to an improved way of life, but it cannot adapt to a worse way of life. </p>
<p>Yongsun sneakily came in and took the Martians armour away with her. She left them on the side for her servants to scrub clean before returning them to the Martian. In her mind, she couldn’t think of why Byul was happy running around in dirty armour, but that was the life of a Martian, she guesses. Dirt camouflaged them enough that they were almost invisible. </p>
<p>She crept back into the bathroom and sat on the side of the bath with her feet in the water. Now that the Martian’s face was clean Yongsun got a better look at the scar that, in her opinion, was ruining Byul’s beauty. Yongsun could tell it would have been deep, but not deep enough to blind the Martian princess. It cut from an inch above her left eyebrow and finished just under her cheek bone. Yongsun shuddered at it. On Venus any kinds of scars on ones body was deemed as disgusting and unVenusian. If someone had a visible face scar like Byul, they would be cast out from the capital and forced to live on the outskirts. </p>
<p>“Stop staring at me.” Byul’s eyes were closed but her senses were so sharp that they didn’t need to be open. She could feel the Venusian’s eyes on her burning a hole in her already scarred face. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Yongsun mumbled as she averted her gaze down to her hands. </p>
<p>“I can hear the thoughts in your head, Venusian, just ask me.” </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>Byul took a deep breath and sat up straight in the tub. The coloured water covered everything from her neck down from view as she turned to face the shy eyes of the Venusian princess. </p>
<p>“I was sent to deal with some traitors on the eastern side of the planet. They knew I was coming and they were ready for me. But I snuck around their camp silently and took most of them out. There was four left when I finally got caught. They all attacked me, but they weren’t skilled soldiers like me. Two fell by the time one of the whacked my helmet off and just as my sword pierced his chest, another swung his spear and it sliced through my skin so easily. But luckily I grabbed the end of the spear and pulled the guy towards me before putting him down with a flick of my wrist.” </p>
<p>“You speak of death and killing like it’s a normal thing.” The Venusian felt a little uneasy. </p>
<p>Byul just shrugged. “On Mars it is. You should have seen the parade I came home to. The people treated me like a war hero. Ares told me how proud he was of me and congratulated me on my first scar.” </p>
<p>“On Venus a scar is the mark of imperfection. One scar could ruin someone’s life.” Yongsun said quietly. </p>
<p>“Ridiculous.” Byul scoffed as she waved her hand at the other princess. “A scar shows struggle and victory. No matter if it’s self inflicted or not. Every scar tells a story and every scar should be a proud mark on your body that shows you’ve overcome whatever struggle you were in, and that you’ve come out a winner.” </p>
<p>“I like that.”</p>
<p>“Hero’s get scars.” Byul swam over to where Yongsun was. “Ares always taught me that no matter the circumstances one went through in obtaining the scar, they should always be hailed as a hero.” </p>
<p>“Martians are romantic after all.” Yongsun teased. “Just about weird things instead of normal ones.” </p>
<p>Byul rolled her eyes, grabbed onto the Venusian’s gown and pulled her down into the water. Yongsun gasped and spluttered as she resurfaced with her now soaking wet hair covering her face. The Martian laughed as soon as Yongsun stopped struggling. She tossed her hair back and glared at Byul before standing up, peeling her gown off her and tossing it to the side. The Martian gulped at the sight of the shameless naked Venusian as she slowly sat down in the huge tub. She averted her gaze as her cheeks burned brightly. </p>
<p>“I bet you regret doing that.” Yongsun smugly laughed at the sight of a shy little Martian currently trying to hide the blush on her face. </p>
<p>Byul mumbled as she tried to slowly calm her cheeks down. “Venusians just like to get naked. No matter the time or place.” </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Yongsun splashed a little water at the mumbling Martian. “Oh, we do not! Anyway, speaking of getting naked, it’s the Festival of Passion tonight in the capital. Wanna sneak out with me?” She winked. </p>
<p>“I swear you guys have festivals for anything.” Byul laughed. “What’s it about.” </p>
<p>“Passion.” The Venusian answered dreamily. “Not just sex passion, but like any sort of passion. Whether it’s music or art. It’s wonderful to watch but I’ve only ever seen it from my balcony. I’d be honoured if you came to watch it with me.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” The Martian nodded. “But if people actually get naked, I’m going back to Mars.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, a sexually repressed Martian. Who'd have thought it? </p>
<p>I do hope people will like this as much as my others. I'm excited for it. Comment, Upvote, smile wildly, whatever you do when I post a new chapter, do so with enthusiasm!</p>
<p>Also, buy/stream Solar's Adenaline! It's so good. Like a song from a James Bond film. So awesome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Festival Of Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up.” Yongsun moaned from her place at the end of the bed. </p><p>“I’m not coming out.” Byul responded. </p><p>The Festival Of Passion had begun in the Venusian capital and the music could be heard in Yongsun’s room within the palace. Only the Festival Of Aphrodite could outshine the Festival Of Passion visually and audibly and Yongsun couldn’t wait to finally be outside the confines of the palace to experience it. The only problem was the Martian currently hiding in Yongsun’s bathroom refusing to come out. </p><p>“Byul, come on! The festival will be over soon.” Yongsun stood up and made her way over to the bathroom door. </p><p>“I look ridiculous.” Came the reply. </p><p>The Venusian rolled her eyes. This woman was a Martian warrior. She’s faced bandits, traitors and even joined Ares whilst he conquered Earth. But this little Martian, who only a few hours ago was roaming the streets in a smelly and dirty armour set, thought that now she looked ridiculous and was too scared to vacate the bathroom. </p><p>This was the only time Yongsun was actually rather glad she didn’t have a lock on her bathroom door. She opened it with ease and spotted Byul glaring at her own reflection in a mirror. </p><p>Yongsun picked the Martians dress out personally. It draped over one shoulder and was long enough to cover even her feet. The red colours stood out to Yongsun as a Martian colour and she had hoped it would put Byul at ease wearing it. Her sandals were golden with straps crawling up her legs and stopping just before her knees. The dress really complimented the warriors physique and made her more desirable to the Venusian than before. </p><p>Byul flashed a scowl at Yongsun as she stepped closer. The Venusian just ignored her and continued to the Martian. Scars ran down Byul’s biceps that were invisible to her before. Lacerations, burns and bruises littered the other woman’s porcelain skin. She ran her fingers along the two distinct marks on Byul’s left arm and felt the Martian shiver upon contact. </p><p>“Training scars.” Byul answered the question Yongsun was too in awe to ask. “You should see my back.” She tried to laugh but stopped when Yongsun’s eyes snapped up to her. </p><p>“How...?”</p><p>“Because I’m Ares’ daughter no one wanted to fight or train with me because they were terrified of the consequences. The only person who’d fight me was my father. He never went easy on me either.” Byul watched as Yongsun’s delicate fingers traced along every scar and blemish on her arm. “All these scars were made by him except the ones on my back.” </p><p>Yongsun’s focus changed from the Martians arm to her back. She could see a few scars poking out just above the neckline of the dress and over the only one of Byul’s exposed shoulders. The hand that was delicately following the scars on the Martians arm moved to the back of her dress instead. Curiosity got the best of her and she peeled the dress back to peer inside. It wasn’t as bad as the Venusian expected, but the lacerations on the Martians back were still horrible. </p><p>“We get all sorts of training in the Martian military so we can withstand anything.” Byul whispered as she watched Yongsun’s reflection in the mirror. “Especially torture.”</p><p>“You were tortured?” Yongsun’s eyes reflected shock, disgust and, strangely enough to the Martian, worry. </p><p>Byul nodded. “Yeah. It’s basic training. For me Ares whispered something into my ear about the location of a golden handled sword and the torturers had to try and get me to talk.” </p><p>“Byul that’s not normal.”</p><p>“It is. It’s normal military practice.” </p><p>Yongsun turned the Martian around so they were face to face. “No, I mean it isn’t normal for a father to do this to his daughter.”</p><p>Byul lifted both of her hands to cup the Venusians face. “On my planet, it is. I’m stronger because of it. All I want in this life is to be the hero and warrior Ares wants me to be. If I have to endure whatever it takes to get me there, then I will.”</p><p>The look in the Martians eyes made Yongsun back off. Martians were stubborn and pigheaded but they were also passionate and driven. And Byul was no exception. Once she had made her mind up about something, she does whatever possible to make it happen. It’s one of the things Yongsun adored about the Martian. </p><p>She loosely wrapped her hand around the Martians and dragged her out from the safety of the bathroom and into the Venusians bedroom. She plonked Byul down by her little makeup station and began applying subtle tones to Byul’s face. Although Byul preferred a more barefaced look, she couldn’t deny how much she was enjoying watching the Venusian work her magic. </p><p>Yongsun did more to cover the scar on Byul’s face than anything else. Venusians were by no means tattletales. They wouldn’t run off to the guards screaming ‘Martian’, but they would ostracise Byul for the scar on her face, Martian or not. The ones on her arms had to be covered too. By the time she was finished, the Martian looked brand new. </p><p>“What do you think?” Yongsun nervously nibbled on her bottom lip as Byul checked herself out in the mirrors reflection. </p><p>Byul struggled with her reflection. On one hand she thought she looked nice with the very light shades of makeup the Venusian applied but on the other, she knew if her father saw her cover her scars like this he’d banish her into the Martian wilderness for a month. The expectant eyes of the Venusian made her surrender to her first feeling. She smiled politely as she stood up. </p><p>“It’s good.” She was a little disappointed with her lame answer, but she couldn’t think of any other adjectives to use. Fantastic, amazing, spectacular all seemed a bit dramatic. All Yongsun did really was define her eyebrows a little more, darken and somehow lengthen her eyelashes and covered up her proud scar. </p><p>The Venusian seemed satisfied with Byul’s answer as she knew getting compliments from the Martian was rather like getting blood out of a stone. So, with a smug little grin dancing around on her face, Yongsun guided Byul over to her balcony and, with the help of the Martian, climbed down into the palace grounds. </p><p>Their escape alerted no one. Byul was a seasoned professional when it came to sneaking in and out of places and the Venusian palace was arguably the easiest place in the Galaxy to sneak in and out of. The guards were either too busy chatting with one another or asleep. Yongsun took note of those who were sleeping with silent promises of swift repercussions. </p><p>The Venusian capital was alight with colours, sounds and some mouthwatering smells. Yongsun kept her hand firmly in the Martians grasp as she dragged her to various market stalls to sample the foods. The foods overwhelmed Byul. The different tastes danced with her tastebuds and left the Martian wanting more. She had never been exposed to such a variety. Food on Mars was pretty bland. Anything with taste was imported from other planets but Ares refused to eat anything that wasn’t grown on Mars which meant that Byul didn’t either. </p><p>Yongsun pulled her away from a stall filled with different types of chocolate covered fruits and pointed at a large stage in front of them. The Festival Of Passion was a concoction of so many different things and it allowed people to proudly showcase the things they were most passionate about. Some people were on the stage already singing their hearts out as the crowd around the stage began to quickly increase. </p><p>Men, woman, children and those who did not conform to a gender identity were dressed up in exotic clothing as they celebrated in the streets. Byul had only ever seen this many people in one place during a war. She would never admit it out loud in fears Ares would hear her, but she preferred this to war. </p><p>She felt her hand being tugged down a side street and out into the open. Creators and artists painted the streets in their image. The gravel beneath their feet was a huge canvas to these people and they used as much of their limited space as they could. One yelled at Byul as her clumsy feet stood on their precious artwork. </p><p>“Through here.” Yongsun yanked roughly on the Martians hand as she guided them through someone’s home and up onto their roof. </p><p>The view from the roof was spectacular. Byul could see nearly everything as she looked around. One side of the house gave her the perfect view of the stage with the various performers and the other side allowed her to properly see the artwork that was drawn on the floor. </p><p>The Venusian was sat with her legs dangling down and facing the stage. She knew the Martian was overwhelmed with the sights and the sounds so she waited for her to fully adjust to the festival before pulling her into a sitting position. </p><p>“This is magnificent.” Byul’s whispered confession was lost amongst the noises of the festival. She quickly sat down next to Yongsun and almost stiffened when she felt the Venusian reach for her hand. </p><p>They watched with a rapt attention as each performer performed either a song or a poem expressing their deepest love for their significant other, which made Byul snort because Venusians are famous for having more than one significant other. By law a Venusian was only ever allowed to marry one person regardless of gender. But they had more flings than Byul had scars on her back. </p><p>Byul looked over at the Venusian next to her and wondered whether or not she was the same as her people. Her mother even conformed to the Venusian stereotype by marrying Adonis and seeing Ares on the side. The thoughts of someone touching Yongsun in such a way made the bile in her stomach bubble. </p><p>Only one planet stood in between Mars and Venus but the cultural differences made them seem light years away from one another. Martians were famous for only ever having one mate during their lives. No affairs, no new bonds with different people, nothing. Just one person they connected to mind, body and soul. The thought of sharing their person with someone else could start a riot. </p><p>Ares was the exception. The only Martian Byul knew who found another soul to bond with. Her mother died in childbirth of her younger sister, Rei, and up until her ninth birthday, Ares never shown an interest in any other women. Until Aphrodite came along. The Martians did not like the affair between their king and the queen of Venus, but they knew better than to voice their opinions. It was an affair that could destroy planets if the two gods weren’t careful. </p><p>“I admire these people.” Yongsun said just loudly enough for Byul to hear. “Although I bet it’s awkward when they sing about love. Are they singing about the person they’re married to or their affairs?” </p><p>“I was just wondering that.” Byul realised years ago that Yongsun had this strange uncanny ability to know exactly what was going on in the Martians head. Sometimes it was a blessing, sometimes it was awkward and annoying. “When you get married, how many lovers will you have?” </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes before her face grew serious. She seemed to contemplate her answer for a while before finally turning to Byul. “I have a strange feeling that I’ll never get married.” Before Byul could question further, she continued, “What about you?”</p><p>“Marriage isn’t a concept on Mars.” Byul answered honestly. “We bond with our mate spiritually rather than through a piece of paper and a ring.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Once a Martian finds their mate it could take years to bond with them in a way similar to a Venusian marriage. But once that bond is set, they can sort off feel one another in their hearts. Like every Martian knows when their mate dies in a war. We can feel it in our chest. The blinding pain, the loss and the emptiness.” </p><p>“That sounds awful.”</p><p>Byul shrugged. “That’s the price of love on Mars. An unbreakable bond filled with some of the best highs a person can obtain and also the worst lows a person could suffer.” </p><p>“What happens when a non-Martian bonds with a Martian?” Yongsun averted her gaze from Byul’s inquisitive eyes. </p><p>The Martian looked down at their clasped hands. She took a few deep breaths as she contemplated her answer in her head. Yongsun’s gaze overlooked the now vacant stage. A few fireworks began exploding in front of their eyes as the music and chattering around them ceased. </p><p>Byul cleared her throat and watched the fireworks go off in the sky. “The Martian they’ve bonded with would become increasingly protective over their mate, more so than if they mated with another Martian. The non-Martian would probably have the best sex of their lives. But I don’t know if they’ll feel the same things Martians feel. I don’t know if grief will effect them in the same way either.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Bonding with a Martian is dangerous.” The sad expression on Yongsun’s face furthered Byul’s confusion. “But it’s not something anyone would ever regret.” </p><p>Finally Yongsun reciprocated Byul’s eye contact. They stared at one another in a blissful silence as the fireworks continued to explode in front of them. Everything in the world stopped as they refused to tear their eyes from one another. A subtle bite of the lip from the Martian was all it took to break off the eye contact as Yongsun’s eyes lowered to watch Byul’s teeth trap her bottom lip. </p><p>Byul felt vulnerable. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable no matter who was around. Her hands were clammy and shaking. When Yongsun closed her eyes and leaned in to the Martian, Byul’s heart leapt from her chest and the Martian’s sure it tried to make a break for it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and scrambled to her feet leaving a shocked, worried and slightly frustrated Venusian still sat down. </p><p>Yongsun was her only friend. Her only confidant. Byul was sure she’d be the only person to miss her if she died. She felt incredibly guilty leaving the woman there like that but Byul could not handle the feelings the Venusian made her feel. It was too intense and scary for her to come to terms with. She guiltily averted her gaze down to her hands as she watched the Venusian stand from the corner of her eyes. </p><p>Knowing that the internal battle raging on inside Byul’s head was torturing the Martian, Yongsun tried her best to ease the thoughts in her mind. With one gentle hand clasped in her own, Yongsun forced Byul to look up at her. </p><p>It was incredible, the sway Yongsun had over Byul. One smile and it was enough to ease the Martian back down from the edge. She smiled back weakly. Yongsun knew Byul wasn’t accustomed to these situations. She was more at home on a battlefield than she was here like this. She didn’t feel hurt that Byul jumped up, she felt more worried than anything. Worried that the feelings she harboured for the Martian weren’t reciprocated and then worried that they were. </p><p>“Wanna go eat the chocolate again?” Yongsun suggested as the fireworks began to enter their final spectacular showcase.</p><p>Byul nodded shyly and was once again whisked away by a vice grip on her hand. The Venusian giggled all the way to the chocolate stall which was, thankfully, still stocked full of fruits dipped in chocolaty goodness. Yongsun paid for all their snacks and the merchant almost cried with happiness when the princess overpaid for the foods. Byul watched him close his stall for the day and run home with his earnings. </p><p>They sat on a nearby bench and slowly ate the food in silence. Byul was too busy savouring the flavours to keep up any type of conversation anyway. Chocolate covered strawberries were easily the Martians favourite so far as she crammed nearly four in her mouth at the same time causing the Venusian to laugh at her. </p><p>A woman, tall, skinny with blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to Byul on the bench. She did nothing but look up to the stars above but her sheer presence made Yongsun uncomfortable. There were plenty of other benches the woman could have occupied and it irked the Venusian Princess that this woman chose their bench. </p><p>Byul smiled at the woman when she looked over to see who Yongsun was glaring at. She averted her gaze down to her strawberries when the woman flashed her a flirtatious smile. Bile rose up from Yongsun’s stomach and all she wanted to do was gut this poor woman. Venusians could be just as territorial over people as Martians and Yongsun was the picture perfect example. She almost growled at this woman as she attempted to start a conversation with the clueless Martian. </p><p>“Hi, my name is Keiko.” She winked. “What’s yours?” </p><p>Before Byul could respond she felt Yongsun almost climb across her as the Venusian princess sneered at the woman. “Irrelevant.” She clutched onto Byul’s hand and dragged her up. Her heart dropped when she heard the Martian whine at the fallen strawberries, but she kept going and almost dragged Byul all the way back to the palace. </p><p>They entered the grounds and climbed up to the princess’ room in silence. Yongsun was still fuming at the woman’s forwardness and audacity and cursed her under her breath as she began carelessly stripping in front of a blushing Martian. Byul turned her back to the Venusian to give her some privacy. All she could hear were the angry murmurings of Yongsun as she began getting ready for bed. </p><p>After ten minutes, the angry mumbling still hadn’t ceased as Yongsun became more and more animated with her actions. Byul chanced a look back to the Venusian and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her drape a gown against herself. </p><p>“Here.” Yongsun tossed another gown at the Martian. </p><p>“Thanks.” Byul mumbled and watched as Yongsun crawl under her bedsheets in a huff. </p><p>She entered the bathroom and slowly changed from her slightly uncomfortable dress into the sleeping gown. The actions of the Venusian played on her mind on a loop. They were enjoying themselves until that blonde woman approached them. Byul tried to pinpoint what exactly it was that the woman said that infuriated Yongsun so much but she came up with nothing. </p><p>Instead she sighed and softly pushed the bathroom door open. Yongsun was still hidden under the sheets on her bed. The angry lump lifted her head subtly as Byul vacated the bathroom. She looked at the Martian with a guilty expression on her face as Byul lay down on the floor next to the bed. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Yongsun asked. </p><p>“I thought we were sleeping.” Byul answered honestly. </p><p>“Come in here.” She pulled back the bed sheets and rolled her eyes at Byul’s ridiculousness. </p><p>The Martian hesitated but it went unseen by Yongsun. The bed was warm and it put the Martian at ease. She sank back and rested her head against an almost uncomfortably fluffy pillow. The atmosphere between them was awkward and it made Byul twitch uncomfortably as she tried to subtly adjust her body to the Venusians bed. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” A mumbled apology was heard from beneath Yongsun’s many bed sheets. </p><p>“What for?” Byul asked as she turned to face the Venusian. </p><p>Yongsun’s head peeped up. “For squashing your strawberries.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Byul chuckled. “When you next come to Mars, you’ll have to bring me some.” </p><p>“That’s if I’m ever allowed to Mars again.” Yongsun snorted. “Has Queen Serenity passed judgement on Ares yet?” </p><p>“No, but she’ll let Mars off with a warning.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“My sister is psychic. Queen Serenity needs something from Mars. She won’t banish us.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Byul stiffened as she felt the Venusians arm wrap around her toned stomach and rest her head just above the Martians chest. She was no stranger to any random touching from the Venusian, she just assumed they were all like that, but she still stiffened as though she’s never been touched before. She hoped Yongsun couldn’t hear the rapid beating of her heart, but it’s so loud that she’s sure even Ares could hear it. </p><p>Soft snores fell from the Venusians lips and Byul breathed a sigh of relief. She tried as best she could to join Yongsun in dreamland but whenever her eyes would close her brain would remind her of the position she was currently in and they’d ping back open. </p><p>Not long later, the sky outside began to brighten up and the noises of servants hustling and bustling outside the princess’ quarters alerted the Martian. She softly shook Yongsun awake and laughed as the Venusian moaned, waved a hand and turned around. </p><p>“Venusian,” Byul teased, “I have to go.”</p><p>“Stop calling me Venusian.” Yongsun mumbled. </p><p>Byul laughed as she entered the bathroom to change from the bed gown and back into her armour. As soon as she left the bathroom she spotted Yongsun sat upright in bed with a scowl on her face. The Venusian liked her sleep and for the second time in a row, the Martian disturbed her. She wasn’t happy. </p><p>“I have to go.” When the words left her mouth, Yongsun immediately jumped up. </p><p>“Please stay.” She whispered against the iron of the woman’s chest plate. </p><p>Byul wanted to stay. To stay with Yongsun and never leave sounded like bliss. But she had a life back on Mars. She had responsibilities, people were relying on her. She’s been gone too long already and someone’s surely noticed her absence. </p><p>She returned the hug and chuckled at the pained whine that came from the Venusians mouth as she felt the iron dig into her. She acted before her mind could dissuade her and placed a soft kiss on Yongsun’s forehead causing the other woman to gasp lightly and pull back. </p><p>Ignoring what her traitorous brain made her do, Byul pulled back and unsheathed a dagger from her belt. She grinned as she watched Yongsun jump back in fright. “This is for you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“This palace is easy to infiltrate. If someone wants to attack you, then they will. Place it under your pillow and keep it there.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“No buts, Venus. Please.”</p><p>Yongsun timidly grabbed onto the blade and held it between her index finger and thumb as though it was a dirty sock. Byul couldn’t help but chuckle lowly and shake her head at the dramatic Venusian. </p><p>“Keep it safe.” Byul turned to the balcony. “It belonged to my mother.”</p><p>The Venusian gripped the handle properly and held it close enough to her chest without it actually touching her. She watched as Byul expertly descended the walls and disappeared into the capital city. Rolling the dagger in her hand she inspected it properly. Engraved on the side of the blade was Byul’s name underneath the Martian symbol. </p><p>She carefully placed it under her pillow and lay back down on her bed. The pillow next to her was still heavy with Byul’s scent. Yongsun held it against her chest before burying her face in it as she once again succumbed to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a lot of people are avoiding this because it's a tragedy, but I hope you can trust me with your hearts and give this story a try. I have so many plans for it and it's sad that not a lot of people wanna take a risk with it!</p><p>Anyway! I changed the title to something less cringe and it was inspired by the contents of this chapter. </p><p>Comment or upvote if you like it. I like reading them :) See you all later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for this chapter because Martian Byul is a badass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since the Martians visit and even though Byul stayed for one day, Yongsun couldn’t help but miss her presence. The Venusian palace was the most extravagant and largest palace within the Galaxy making it also one of the loneliest. Yongsun usually walked the palace corridors every day on her own just to see where she’d end up. Each day there was a new room to discover or a new path to get lost down. </p><p>The life of a Venusian princess was rather boring. Other planets assumed the princess and princes got up to all kinds of mischief and mayhem but they couldn’t be further from the truth. Aphrodite had many children, more than Yongsun could bother to count. None of them were ever given the blind freedom that other planets thought. Yongsun herself was only ever allowed to leave the palace whenever her mother took her to Mars. </p><p>Byul’s stories of conquering other planets and roaming Mars always made Yongsun feel jealous. She longed for that type of freedom even if it resulted in her death. In her mind, she’d rather die out there in the land of the free than wait for death behind her Jewell encrusted iron bars of the Venusian palace. </p><p>The Venusian would often reread the Martians letters and imagine Byul fighting against those who oppose Aries. It made her warm thinking about the Martian in her armour with her muscles flexing with every swing of her blade. She often had to take a cold bath to cool her body down when the thoughts of the Martian overtook her. </p><p>She found herself wandering around her mothers wing of the palace. She had only ever been here a handful of times in her life. Paintings, tapestries and statues were hung or placed everywhere covering nearly every inch of the walls. Not only was the Venusian palace the biggest, it was also the most expensive and the most ridiculously decorated. Aphrodite’s wing alone contained more gold and riches than the rest of Venus combined. It was a sad reality knowing that one statue could feed the entire other side of Venus for at least a month yet it stayed inside the palace collecting dust. </p><p>Yongsun did what every other Venusian royal does whenever they think about the state of the poor people. She shook her head and continued walking. Yongsun wasn’t the heir to the Venusian throne, nor was she even in the running for it. She had so many siblings older than her that she knew she held no power to help anyone, not even herself. </p><p>She sighed as she continued exploring. The nightmare reality that most Venusians who didn’t live within the safe confines of the capital wasn’t something she could help change, nor was it something that she wanted her mind to be plagued with. </p><p>A handmaiden almost slammed into her as she turned to go left down a corridor. Suitcases flew through the air and the poor handmaiden fell on her backside. Yongsun, who was momentarily flattened against the wall, quickly reached down a hand to help the unlucky woman to her feet. </p><p>“What on Venus was that noise?” The voice of her mother asked as she poked her head out from behind her door. “Yongsun?” She questioned. </p><p>“Hello, mother.” Yongsun smiled as she bowed her head at Aphrodite a few times. The handmaiden scrambled to quickly pick up the cases that were thrown all around the corridor following her collision with Yongsun. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here.” She smiled and wagged a finger to her daughter. Yongsun flashed one more sympathetic smile at the handmaiden before following Aphrodite into her bedroom. </p><p>Yongsun had never been inside her parents room before. The entire place was huge. It was like a palace within a palace. The bed was almost three times the size of Yongsun’s and wholly unnecessarily big. Tables, cabinets and all sorts of random furniture was placed everywhere. The balcony was twice the size of Yongsun’s own with a pool underneath connected to the Queen’s private gardens. For once in her life, Yongsun was jealous of whichever sibling it was that would inherit this room. </p><p>“Take a seat.” Her mother flicked a lazy hand towards a comfy yet expensive looking couch by the balcony doors. </p><p>The princess did as she was told and immediately a servant ran in to place a variety of beverages down onto the table in front of Yongsun. She poured herself and her mother a cup of tea as she waited for Aphrodite to join her. Her mother was busy applying make up to her age defying face and Yongsun worried for a second that by the time the Venusian queen was done with her make up, the tea will be stone cold. </p><p>“Thank you.” Aphrodite smiled at her daughter as she sat down and pulled the tea cup towards her. “What brings you to this area of the palace?”</p><p>“I was bored.” Yongsun shrugged with a concealed smile. “I fancied a walk.” </p><p>Aphrodite flashed a knowing smile at her daughter. “You could have hurt my handmaiden. You should be more careful.” </p><p>“I know.” The princess lowered her head. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’ve heard the good news?”</p><p>“Good news?”</p><p>Aphrodite nodded as she took a sip from her cup. “Queen Serenity has pardoned Ares and Mars meaning you can now go and see your friend.”</p><p>Yongsun couldn’t hide the excitement from her face. “Really?” She almost squealed. </p><p>“Yes.” Her mother nodded. “Your father has gone down to the underworld to be that little pests prisoner so I think a trip to Mars is just what we both need.” </p><p>The princess jumped to her feet excitedly. “I’ll go pack.” She didn’t spare a single glance to her smug looking mother as she sprinted in every direction as she tried to find her way back to her room. </p><p>She could have danced around her room with excitement if she had the time. She hoped that her mother would allow her to stay on Mars for a while before she was brought back home. Spending more than just a few days with Byul was something Yongsun prayed for. Venus was so incredibly lonely despite it being one of the most populated in the solar system. </p><p>With her bags packed in record time, she ran to the aircraft port to await the arrival of the queen. She bounced up and down like an over excited child and ignored the strange looks she gained from a few of the people there. </p><p>The arrival of the Queen Aphrodite was announced loudly and Yongsun watched in amusement as those who judged her only seconds ago were now bowed with their faces touching the floors at the sight of her mother. She grinned cockily at them as she stood next to her mother and waited for the crew to allow them onto the queens private aircraft. </p><p>Yongsun fidgeted about in her chair just as the aircraft began taking off. In only a few hours, she’d finally see the woman that’s been on her mind ever since they met. Her mother had to place a calming hand over her own just to stop Yongsun from shaking. Aphrodite just thought her daughter hated flying, she had no idea of how excited her daughter really was to see the princess of Mars. </p><p>About two hours into the actual flight, Yongsun fell asleep. Her mother chuckled at her as she ordered a few servants to take the princess from her seat and into a bed chamber. Her excitement and adrenaline came crashing down too quickly and the now nineteen year old Venusian princess was passed out. </p><p>She woke up just as they were cleared by the Martians to land outside the palace walls. She almost had to be restrained as she tried to vacate the aircraft whilst it was still in the air. Aphrodite scolded her. What’s the use of getting excited to see your only friend if you end up falling to the ground and dying because of your over excitement?</p><p>“Queen Aphrodite.” A small man in questionable Martian attire greeted the Venusian queen. He also spared a glance at Yongsun and bowed lowly to her too. “King Ares is expecting you in his throne room.”</p><p>He took them into the Martian palace and down a few corridors before finally entering the throne room. It was smaller than Yongsun remembered, or was Yongsun just bigger than she was the last time she entered this hall? </p><p>She looked around for any sight or sound of Ares’ eldest child but couldn’t spot her. She assumed Byul was out doing training exercises or hand to hand combat fights with a few troops. Just as she opened her mouth to ask where the Martian princess was, Ares beat her to it. </p><p>“My daughter is not here.” He said simply without an ounce of sympathy for the Venusian. “She is fighting a war in my honour.” The pride dripped from his voice as he loudly shouted it around the room. </p><p>A few of his court members that were silent when Aphrodite and Yongsun entered the hall began cheering loudly. Yongsun finally understood what Byul meant by being a hero to these people. If even the thought of Byul fighting for Ares made the people this proud, Yongsun couldn’t wait to see what would happen if Byul came home victorious. </p><p>Civil planetary wars were stupid to Yongsun. Why attack your own planet? It seemed to redundant to the Venusian, but she supposed that it’s just a normal thing to do when your king is the God of War. </p><p>Yongsun knew the Martian palace better than she knew her own palace. It was smaller, more compact and with less confusing hallways that didn’t lead to anywhere. Muscle memory brought her to Byul’s room. Her cases were already inside the room and unpacked as she entered. </p><p>The room was exactly the same as it has been for the past eight years. Yongsun often wondered whether or not the Martian was fond of change. Sometimes she wondered if Ares would allow her to change. It seemed as though Byul had more invisible shackles around her ankles than Yongsun. She was like a slave to her fathers unquenchable thirst for blood and war. She was off fighting and risking her life whereas Ares was kicking it with his feet up and with Aphrodite now warming his bed. </p><p>Yongsun lay down on Byul’s uncomfortable bed and snuggled up with one of her pillows. She inhaled a few sniffs and sighed as the memories of her and Byul washed over her. She hoped and prayed that the Martian would return to the palace soon. She didn’t want to leave Mars without having seen Byul in person. </p><p>She closed her eyes and held the pillow as closely to her chest as possible. The travelling from planet to planet began taking its toll on the Venusian who quickly succumbed to the overwhelming need to sleep. A silent prayer was uttered by her for the Martian princess to be with her by the time she wakes up. </p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>“If we sneak in through this entrance, we should be able to wipe them all out by sunrise.” A commander pointed his fat finger at a point on the map. </p><p>“But what if they’re waiting for us? It could be a trap.” A different commander argued. </p><p>“This is war!” The first commander yelled. “Everything is a trap.” </p><p>The bickering continued as Byul sat back. She wanted nothing more than to punch each and every fucker within this tent, but instead chose to stand up and vacate the tent without alerting those inside. </p><p>She had been fighting this war against the traitorous Martians for months now. She lost count over the amount of lives she’s ended and the amount of blood that’s stained her sword. Traitors were found everywhere on Mars and the most difficult thing was weeding them out. Some caused uprisings that could be easily stopped by one slash of a sword, but others caused full on wars. </p><p>Byul had tracked down the whereabouts of the leader of the rebellion and laughed to herself when she found out that he had locked himself inside his fortress and surrounded himself with soldiers. Those poorly trained men and women weren’t soldiers, they were barely good enough to wield a sword. Most of them were lured in with the promises of riches beyond their wildest dreams. Byul had no time for those tempted by money incentives. If a Martian is brave enough to betray the crown, they’d be cut down just as swiftly as anyone else. </p><p>She surveyed the fortress for weeks to try and find the best way in and out. By all accounts, everyone inside should have starved to death as Byul had never seen anyone enter or leave. She was adamant that there was another entrance, one that the other soldiers had missed. The commanders laughed at her theory and dismissed her with a wave of their hand causing Byul to release her Martian temper and almost pummel the commander that wet himself from laughing. He didn’t laugh at her after that, mainly because his face was too sore to move. </p><p>There seemed to be a crater a mile or two away from the fortress and it piqued Byul’s interest. She called for her horse and galloped over to it without alerting anyone from the fortress or any of her fellow soldiers. The crater was deep, ridiculously deep, and Byul seriously wondered if this was how they were bringing in food and supplies. For a split second she wasn’t sure whether the traitorous leader would have exited quietly though this pathway or not. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Byul slowly began to climb down into this crater. It was dark, damp and gloomy. Any lesser soldier would have scarpered and got someone else to descend into the darkness. But Byul was fearless when it came to things like this. She spent her entire life training for moments like this. </p><p>The crater broke off at the bottom into a large tunnel. It was illuminated by lanterns and immediately Byul knew she was right about it. She crept along the shadows as quietly as she could considering her heavy set armour. There were a few soldiers patrolling the tunnels but they were quietly and swiftly dealt with by the princess. </p><p>It seemed to go on forever with no sign of the fortress until finally she saw an opening. There were two guards stood by without a care in the world as they chatted to one another. Their lax body language and casual conversation infuriated the Martian princess. It was as though they had no idea what was happening beyond the walls of the fortress. </p><p>With a strength that Ares would be proud of, Byul pulled both guards backwards and silenced them with one flick of her wrists. Their bodies were hidden in the tall grass as the princess began infiltrating the fortress on her own. These people were not trained for a fight or a war. Byul could tell how inexperienced these people were by how easy it was to put them down. In the end she began to pity these people and instead of killing them, she knocked them out. </p><p>The leader was holed up in his tower like a fairytale princess awaiting her knight. The grounds of the tower were crawling with guards chatting and milling around as though there wasn’t an army outside the gates with their mouths watering at the chance to break in and kill them all. </p><p>Byul scaled a tower adjacent to the one the leader was cowering in. Her feet were light as she jumped from the top of her tower onto the other. She breathed in a small sigh of relief over the facts that she didn’t fall to her death and she landed quietly. Taking a small glance over the side of the tower, she grinned at the way the guards still walked around without a care in the world. Unbeknownst to them a warrior was about to brutally murder their leader right under their noses. </p><p>She lifted up the hatch to the tower quietly before hopping down and coming face to face with the leader of the rebellion. His face was the picture perfect of shock as Byul smiled at him. Before he could open his mouth to call for help, Byul’s sword already pierced his chest and he slumped over her. </p><p>Those who followed this man needed to know of his fate. Byul, who inherited her ruthless streak from her father, dragged the leaders body to the roof, tied a noose around his neck and pushed him from the tower. His lifeless body hung in the air and immediately Byul could hear the shocked yells from all those within the fortress. </p><p>Byul walked over to the side to have a quick victorious glance outwards and grinned at the way his followers ran about screaming. None made a break for the tower. Instead they bolted for the gates and headed straight to their slaughter. </p><p>The Martians calculations were a little off, however, as she didn’t notice the leaders personal guard behind her. As she watched the inexperienced soldiers run around like headless chickens, a more war experienced man came up behind the Martian princess. She finally heard a noise from behind her, but before she could turn she felt a foot in her back that kicked her from the tower and straight down into the gravel of the floor. </p><p>For anyone one else on Mars, the fall would have been fatal, but luckily for her she was the daughter of a God and was able to survive the initial fall. She landed on something hard that stabbed through her leg. Her breathing became ragged and desperate as she tried to claw her way towards the tents filled with her soldiers. Her eyes were becoming unfocused as her arms began to become too heavy to drag her. </p><p>Just before her vision faded away, she felt a sharp pain against her back and a kick against her side. </p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun sat on Byul’s balcony with her pillow hugged against her chest as she watched a few rookie soldiers go through training. It actually fascinated the Venusian. Most soldiers on Venus were taught the basics of fighting, but never to this extent. The goal on Venus was to have soldiers that could protect the people against thugs, whereas the goal on Mars was to produce war machines that could conquer planets. </p><p>The things these Martian trainers made the soldiers go through seemed torturous to Yongsun, but as Byul had explained on more than one occasion, it was necessary. Yongsun wondered whether or not Venus should conform to these techniques. Byul was right about how easy it was for a trained soldier to infiltrate Venus and the palace. Anyone could take her or her sisters and what would be the incentive to give her back? Money? Aphrodite had that many children she would barely notice if one went missing. </p><p>She wondered if she could persuade Byul into teaching her how to fight. The Martian would either scoff at her or beat her senseless. She wasn’t sure which she’d prefer. As long as Byul didn’t harm her face, she was okay with a beating if it meant she could learn how to properly fight. </p><p>In the distance, just past the new soldiers, Yongsun could see a hoard of people coming back from what looks to be another war. She leapt up from her chair and squealed as she realised that Byul was home. After spending four days alone on Mars, Yongsun was just as bored as she was on Venus. But now as she watches the horses run into the city, she’s too excited to remember how bored she was. </p><p>She bolted downstairs and towards the main gates of the palace. Ares was already outside awaiting the arrival of his daughter. He expected her to be leading the line like last time but he couldn’t see her. His frown made Yongsun’s heart drop into her stomach. She pushed past him towards the slowing group of soldiers and stopped in front of a carriage. </p><p>A few men pushed her out of the way as they tore open the door to the carriage and pulled out a lifeless body. Yongsun screamed when she realised who it was. She felt arms wrap around her as she fell to her knees. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Her mother picked her up. “She’ll be okay.”</p><p>Yongsun wanted to scream and shout at her mother. How did she know Byul would be okay? She looked like a corpse. Yongsun wasn’t even sure if the woman was breathing as her body was taken into the palace. </p><p>She cried in the arms of her mother. She cried for her only friend. She cried for her confidant. She cried for her soulmate. </p><p>With the help of Aphrodite, Yongsun was ushered inside the Martian palace before her legs collapsed on her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't gonna leave this as a cliff hanger, but it was too tempting not to. Also, writing badass Byul is so much fun. I should do it more. </p><p>I hope you liked it! If you don’t like cliffhangers then don’t worry, it'll be updated again Thursday. Nothing worse than a cliffhanger and no immediate updates, right?</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adrenaline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yongsun, she’ll be okay.” Aphrodite’s words went into one ear and straight out the other. Yongsun felt like she was underwater. Everything around her felt blurry and distorted. She couldn’t breathe and she was pretty sure the walls were caving in on her. If it wasn’t for her mother’s vice grip on her arms, she’s sure she’d have collapsed against the cold floor of the Martian palace. </p><p>She expected the people around her to be as grief stricken and dramatic as she was, but they weren’t. They milled around as though the heir to the Martian throne wasn’t lay dying somewhere. Some of them even had the audacity to smile at one another infuriating Yongsun further. </p><p>No one seemed to be concerned about Byul’s health. Not even Ares as he passed by them with servants in tow. He didn’t even follow the soldiers as they brought Byul’s body inside the palace. The God of War stayed outside to congratulate his troops on a job well done. </p><p>Yongsun followed him on shaky legs. Aphrodite tried to hold her daughter back, but it was a futile attempt. Instead she stayed behind Yongsun as she followed Ares to wherever the soldiers took Byul. </p><p>The Martian palace had considerably less corridors than the Venusian one, but it wasn’t any less complicated. Byul once said to her that some corridors lead to dead ends and others lead to dangers beyond the imagination. It was a tactic to kill invaders who were stupid enough to attack the Martian palace. Yongsun was just thankful that she memorised the route to the princess’ room otherwise she’s sure she’d have been killed a million times over by now. </p><p>Ares lead them to the infirmary within the palace. It was the only part of the entire Martian palace that was white. Everything else was a different variation of red. Yongsun even had to blink a few times to help adjust her eyes to the blinding white of the room. </p><p>There was only one bed within the infirmary and relief washed over Yongsun as she saw Byul’s eyes fluttering open and a small smug smirk on her lips. Yongsun was pretty sure that only ten minutes ago this woman was dying, and now suddenly she’s awake. The Venusian was confused but didn’t dwell on it for long as Byul’s eyes were on her the minute she entered the room fully. </p><p>The Martian smiled sheepishly at the Venusian who glared in return and crossed her arms over her chest. She could hear her mother chuckling softly behind her but she paid her no mind. Instead she walked over to Byul and continued to glare at her. </p><p>“Hey.” Byul said weakly. </p><p>“Hey?” Yongsun laughed humourlessly. “You almost die and all you can say is ‘hey’?”</p><p>“But I didn’t die.”</p><p>“You almost did.” </p><p>The Martian laughed softly. “It’ll take more than a fifty foot drop and a few stab wounds to kill me.” </p><p>“Fifty foot? Byul, that’s a fatal drop. How...?”</p><p>“I’m just built different.” Byul shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Yongsun watched as her eyes became heavier and heavier until they closed shut. </p><p>She felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder mere seconds after Byul had succumbed to sleep. Aphrodite smiled at the Martian before turning to her daughter. </p><p>“She’s a demigod, just like you.” She explained. “She can take a beating that no other human can withstand.” </p><p>Before Yongsun could reply to her mother, Ares’ booming voice was heard yelling at the doctors. A few men looked flustered as the Martian king’s face grew red with prominent veins popping out from the side of his neck. This was the first real show of emotion Yongsun had ever seen from Ares. </p><p>“Wake her up!” He yelled loudly enough that some spittle flew from his mouth and hit the doctors in the face. They were too terrified to visibly wipe the moisture from their faces as the God hovered over them. “Now!” He barked. </p><p>“B-but, Sire, she needs rest.” One doctor stammered with his eyes glued to the floor. </p><p>“I must insist-“ Another doctor more confidently interjected until Ares’ hand clasped firmly around his neck. </p><p>He laughed sickly in the doctors face as he said more quietly, “Inject her with adrenaline now or else she won’t be the only unconscious person in this room.” </p><p>The doctors looked at one another as Ares’ hand slipped away. With a subtle sigh, one of them reached in his tray for a needle before walking over to Byul’s unconscious body. Yongsun leapt between the doctor and the Martian princess with her arms outstretched. Aphrodite looked embarrassed as her eyes darted from her daughter to her lover. </p><p>“Leave her alone!” Yongsun snapped as the doctor came closer to them. “Let her rest! She deserves rest!” </p><p>Ares glared at Aphrodite for a second before rounding on her daughter. He towered over the Venusian in an effort to intimidate her, but Yongsun stood her ground. Ares knew better than to grab Aphrodite’s daughter by the throat and toss her like a rolled up piece of paper to the other side of the room. Instead his gaze locked onto the Venusian Queen urging her to do something about her daughter. </p><p>Aphrodite nodded as she held out a hand for Yongsun to take. The princess scoffed at it but Aphrodite just rolled her eyes, grabbed onto Yongsun’s arm and pulled her away from Byul’s body. </p><p>“Thank you.” He muttered sarcastically as the doctor quickly scurried over to the Martian princess and injected her with adrenaline. </p><p>Byul shot upright in the hospital bed as soon as the liquid hit her. Her breathing was hard and her chest was visibly heaving with each breath she took. She looked around with wide eyes as the tiredness that wracked her body only minutes ago was replaced by an overwhelming urge to run a thousand miles. </p><p>“Byul, come.” Ares turned his back to his daughter and walked out from the infirmary. </p><p>The princess did as she was told and followed her father. She spared a glance at Yongsun but the Venusian was busy glaring at the back of Ares’ head. If looks could kill. Shaking her head and chuckling softly, Byul was a step or two behind her father. She could hear Yongsun’s angry voice from behind her and knew she was also following them. </p><p>Ares lead them to a balcony that oversaw a huge crowd. Most of the Martians within the planets capital were here to bear witness to Byul’s heroism. Those who weren’t were either too young or too sick. It was not against the law to stay home, but Martian pride trumps everything else in life. As soon as news reached them of Byul’s return, the people sprinted to the palace to see the princess for themselves. </p><p>“Martians!” Ares held out his hands to silence them. “The traitors have been dealt with by my daughters own hand.” He paused as the Martians cheered loudly. “No longer will they spread vicious lies and brainwash our people! This planet belongs to us! No amount of traitors will ever take it away!” Another loud cheer erupted as he held his hand out for Byul to take. </p><p>Aphrodite leaned down and whispered into her daughters ear, “This is why he needed to wake her.” </p><p>Yongsun didn’t quite understand until she watched the Martian princess walk into view. The people went crazy for her. The screaming, the crying, the chanting. It was all so mesmerising. Yongsun knew how important Byul was to these people, how much they valued her and called her a hero, but actually seeing them weep over the sight of her was overwhelming. It almost overwhelmed her to the point of nearly crying.</p><p>The Martian lifted her arms up in recognition but immediately winced and almost fell to her knees. She caught herself and pretended that she tripped rather than show that she was in considerable pain. Yongsun almost spat venom when she saw Ares flash his daughter a short glare. </p><p>“All those who betray Ares will pay with their blood!” Byul yelled out. </p><p>Yongsun could see the Martian princess clutch at her side desperately as the pains got worse. She wanted to scream at Ares and drag Byul back to the infirmary, but the hand on her shoulder held her back. She knew she couldn’t interfere, but Byul’s health meant more to her than silly Martian pride. </p><p>Once the speech was done and the people were well fed with bullshit from Ares’ mouth, Byul was finally allowed to showcase her pain. She barely made it five steps towards Yongsun before collapsing to her knees and falling against the Venusian’s legs. </p><p>“Get up.” Ares barked at his daughter. </p><p>Byul nodded and, with the help of Yongsun, made it onto her feet. Ares glared at the arm that was wrapped around his daughters waist but said nothing of it as they walked, or in Byul’s case stumbled, back to the infirmary. The doctors rushed around to assist the Venusian with Byul’s slightly limp body. She winced in pain as she was helped up onto a bed and bit back a few groans when the doctors pushed her into a lying position. </p><p>The Venusian princess was pulled away once again by her mother as the doctors set to work. The wound on her back had reopened and a small stream of blood was leaking from it. Yongsun was sure that if you followed the trail of blood on the floor it would take you all the way back to the balcony. </p><p>As the Martian groaned on the hospital bed, Ares turned and left the room. Yongsun couldn’t help but glare once again at the back of his head. She could feel the grip from her mother’s hands loosening as she also began following the God of War. Before she made it two steps away from her daughter, she stopped and turned. </p><p>“Yongsun, you may not agree with what happened and trust me neither do I.” There was a but coming, Yongsun knew it. “But, this is their culture. For Byul to not have shown her face to the Martians would have been a sign of weakness. Byul, just like Ares, needs to seem invincible otherwise someone could come into the palace and challenge the monarch.” She pulled her daughter in for a hug. “This is how Martians are. You must understand.” </p><p>The Venusian wanted so badly to argue with her mother, but instead she just nodded. She felt Aphrodite’s lips graze her forehead comfortingly before she departed down the hall to follow Ares. Yongsun watched her go with a heavy sigh and turned back to Byul. </p><p>“She’s stable.” The doctor smiled sadly. “Give her a few hours and she’ll be healed almost completely.” </p><p>“And the scars?” Yongsun found herself asking. </p><p>The doctor chuckled as he took off his glasses. “Ah, yes. She will have scars to show off to you later.” </p><p>The Venusian watched open mouthed as the doctor walked away, not before flashing a slight wink in her direction, and left them alone in the small infirmary. Yongsun quickly sat besides Byul’s bed and clasped her hand tightly. It wasn’t fair, the things they made Byul do. All for the sake of Martian pride. Yongsun didn’t understand it. Mars and Venus really were worlds apart in terms of culture. If she could, and if Byul would permit it, she would take the Martian princess away from this planet and keep her safe. </p><p>All she wants in this life is to keep Byul safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>totally meant to update this last Thursday but life caught up to me. </p><p> </p><p>also, stream/buy Adrenaline! It goes well with this story. (I know I keep saying it and I will continue saying it until I am satisfied with how many people say they've listened to it!)</p><p>as always, if you like this I always apprecaite your comments. It honestly keeps me motivated and stops me from deleting this in a anxiety fuelled black out. Haha. Only joking. Sorta. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after Byul returned home battered and bloodied from dealing with traitorous Martians, the princess stood on her balcony over watching the main capital of Mars. She watched as people meandered to and from buildings, as soldiers trained hard in the military barracks and as worshipers fell to their knees in front of various statues of Ares to pray to the God of War. </p><p>A scream from behind her made her jump and quickly grab at her sword that was attached to her belt. She raised the sword into a defensive stance before a much more terrifying sight made her slowly put it back. </p><p>“Why are you out of bed?” Yongsun scolded the Martian. </p><p>Byul was slightly terrified of the look the Venusian gave her, but was also quite amused by it too. It was like being scolded by a fluffy bunny rabbit with rabies. Cute and adorable to look at, but dangerous when angry. </p><p>The Martian licked her lips as she tried to figure out a way to calm the red faced Venusian. “I needed some air.” She said simply. </p><p>“Byul, you can’t just wander around here. You almost died a few days ago and if you actually did die I’d be left with no friends,” her voice quietened down to a mumble, “and a broken heart.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I’d be left with no friends!” Yongsun scoffed as she waved a hand in front of her face to emphasise her anger. </p><p>Byul knew she said more than what she’d admit to, but she let it go. Instead she walked cautiously over to the fuming, and blushing, Venusian. She held her hands up in both a surrendering and a reassuring way to calm the other princess down. Byul was a very perceptive person, one had to be given her role on Mars, and she could easily spot the distress the Venusian felt. </p><p>“Hey,” She stood toe to toe with the Venusian princess and lifted her chin up so she could initiate calming eye contact with Yongsun, “I’m okay, Yongsun. I heal quicker than anyone else.” She lifted up her shirt to show the Venusian her fully healed wounds. “Look. They’re just scars now.” </p><p>“But what if you get hurt here.” Yongsun pointed at Byul’s chest where her heart was nestled behind her rib cage and hammering away like mad. “Or, heaven forbid, here.” Her hand moved to slowly caress the younger woman’s neck. She could feel the Martian gulp under her touch. </p><p>Byul shrugged. “Then I’d meet Hades.” She tried to joke but the laughter died in her throat the second Yongsun looked up through tear stained eyes. </p><p>“How can you joke about that?”</p><p>“It’s easier to process when I make jokes.”</p><p>“It’s not easy for me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Byul’s arms lifted up briefly as she thought about comforting the Venusian before she decided against it and allowed them to flop back down to her sides. “Look, why don’t we go out and explore Mars? I don’t think you’ve seen anything of this planet besides our palace.” </p><p>Yongsun nodded stiffly. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>Mars was nothing like Venusian folktales made it seem. According to Venus, Mars was a war hungry, deprived planet and arguably the least progressive planet in the Solar System. Depending on who one would ask, some would even say that it’s just a wasteland with a random palace plopped in the middle of it. </p><p>But now that she was in amongst the Martian people in the capital, Yongsun was blown away with how advanced it really was. Arguably, Mars was more technologically advanced than even Venus. Around the capital was a shield of sorts that hid the capital away from invading tribes or planets. On the outside the capital looked like a wasteland with nothing but red sand and craters. On the inside lay a huge city filled with bustling Martians, animals and huge statues of Ares and his predecessors. </p><p>Yongsun, hand held in Byul’s for safety, looked around in awe at the craftsmanship of the buildings and surrounding statues. It was incredible and she found herself comparing her own home capital back on Venus to this one on Mars. She wouldn’t admit this, not even to the Martian next to her, but she preferred the beauty of Mars to that of Venus. </p><p>“Here.” She felt a tug on her hand and allowed the Martian to pull her down a side street and into a small tavern type building. “I used to come here all the time and read your letters.” She blushed shyly. </p><p>Wooden tables and chairs covered nearly all the empty spaces on the floor. There was a wooden bar at the back of the room with two bored looking individuals behind it. The entire place was empty save for them two and the two princess’. Byul directed Yongsun to a table towards the back before heading to the bar and ordering two drinks. The workers looked at one another with a bored expression as if to say, ‘I did the last one, it’s your turn,’ to one another. </p><p>A heavy sigh was heard before one of the two relented and poured Byul’s drinks. The princess rolled her eyes as she presented the golden coins to the workers and grabbed her drinks. She had forgotten how bad the service was in this place. But it was quiet enough that she could overlook the bad service because of the privacy. </p><p>“What’s this?” The Venusian asked as the glass was placed in front of her. </p><p>“I have no idea, but it’s nice.” Byul grinned as she took a sip from her glass and sighed heavenly. </p><p>Yongsun eyed it momentarily before taking a cautious sip herself. Her eyes widened as the flavours danced on her tongue. She took a huge gulp from it and accidentally let a burp slip passed her lips. She brought up a hand to her lips and was about to apologise to the Martian for her terrible table manners but stopped when she saw Byul giggle at her. </p><p>“Impressive.” The Martian winked. </p><p>The Venusian scoffed at her in response and began carefully drinking the sweet tasting liquid to avoid belching further. They chatted idly about the Martian capital and Yongsun began getting more and more animated as she talked about how impressive everything looked. </p><p>“Is there anything you’d wish to see before you go back to Venus?” Byul asked as she finished her drink. </p><p>Yongsun tapped a finger off her chin as she thought about Byul’s question. She rarely knew much about Mars as no one on Venus talks about the red planet, so as for attractions, there was only really one. </p><p>“Show me the military barracks.” She said simply. </p><p>Byul’s eyes lit up like a bonfire. She nodded and stood abruptly. The Martian held out a hand for the Venusian to take and she all but dragged Yongsun out to the outskirts of the Martian capital. </p><p>The Martian Military Programme covered more land than that of the Martian palace. It was ridiculously huge. The sleeping barracks was arguably the same size as the actual palace but the grounds were bigger than the grounds of the palace. It was as impressive as the stories she was told as a child. </p><p>Byul took her inside the grounds of the training complex and allowed the Venusian to wander around freely. Yongsun was once again in awe at the facilities within the complex. Her mouth was wide open as her eyes scanned everywhere. </p><p>Nothing on Venus could compare to this. It was as though Mars was expecting a war with a neighbouring galaxy. The training looked brutal but also somewhat satisfying. Men and women from all over Mars travelled far and wide to be here, and they were making the most of being here too. </p><p>“Princess?!” A soldier spluttered as he accidentally barged into Byul’s shoulder. Yongsun watched as Byul’s eyes narrowed at the disrespectful man. The Martian princess knew he would have seen her before he touched her, she also knew he did it on purpose as a show of his dominance over, what he though was, a random woman that stood in his way. </p><p>“Did you just hit me?” She asked calmly. The calm voice she used did nothing but frighten the man further. </p><p>He fell to his knees in terror and pressed his head against the dirt. Byul had to stop herself from kicking out at this man in disgust at his show of cowardice. A Martian does not show that they are scared, no matter if they’re against a small child or Ares. Cowardice is against Martian nature. </p><p>“Get up.” Byul barked. The man followed her orders right away and stood to attention in front of her. He shook slightly as she looked him up and down. “Grab a sword.” She spat out before walking out towards the training area. </p><p>The man’s heart plummeted to his stomach. His eyes were wide and pleading as he looked at the Venusian attached to Byul’s arm. It seemed as though he was silently begging her to tell Byul to leave him alone. Yongsun just shrugged at him. Nothing she could do or say could change the Martians mind. She just hoped Byul went easy on the guy. </p><p>A crowd followed them eagerly. Even the sergeants and the captains stopped their drills to watch the Martian princess put a common soldier back in his place. She taunted him by circling his shaking form before stopping a few paces in front of him and waggling her fingers at him to entice him to come and attack her. </p><p>He yelled as he swung his sword almost amateurishly towards her. She deflected it with ease and kicked him against the floor. He inhaled a lungful of dirt as he slammed down but got straight back up to his feet. </p><p>Byul’s back was to him and instead of seeing it as an obvious trap, he saw it as an opportunity to heap damage onto the princess. Byul lazily flicked her sword behind her and kicked her heel backwards, striking the man’s crotch painfully causing him to crumple against the ground. </p><p>The man wasn’t very skilled. He was perhaps a newcomer to the military, but his audacity to barge past someone as though he was a seasoned military veteran was what made Byul challenge him. </p><p>“Get up.” She spat again as he clutched at his painful privates. </p><p>His breathing was ragged as he used the sword to help him to his feet. Yongsun was the only person who pitied the man amongst the crowd. It wasn’t acceptable for a Martian to pity anyone, so instead the others looked on with either a smug grin or a neutral expression. </p><p>He swung lazily at Byul again who not only deflected his sword but also dug hers in deep into his shoulder. It wasn’t a fatal blow, but it was a painful one and served as a continuous reminder of his arrogance and foolishness. </p><p>“Pathetic.” She mumbled as she sheathed her sword and walked back over to Yongsun. She looked over at a captain and addressed him as though he was the only one there. “Give him extra drills until he can at least hold a sword properly.” </p><p>The captain banged his fist off his chest and bowed to the Martian princess before dragging the wounded soldier to his feet and demanding he runs towards the infirmary. Yongsun watched him stumble as he tried to sprint to the building with a Red Cross over the door. </p><p>“Was that necessary?” Yongsun whispered to Byul once they vacated the training centre. </p><p>Byul nodded. “It is, sadly. That man looked down at me as though I was the dirt under his shoes before he realised who I was. The rich come here and don’t realise that titles or wealth means nothing once you commit your life to the army. Soldiers are the same no matter their background and he attempted to belittle me by barging into me. He’s probably never been put in his place before, so I did it.” </p><p>“I wish he fought back more.” Yongsun thought aloud. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“It would have been more exciting.” Yongsun shrugged. “And a little more sexy.” She mumbled. </p><p>Byul laughed. “It would have been sexy to see my slice that guys jugular?” </p><p>“What? You... you wouldn’t have actually done that, right?” </p><p>“If he would have fought back more, yes.” The Martian shrugged as though killing that man would have been an easy decision for her. Yongsun took a shaky breath and allowed the other princess to take her back to the palace. </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>Aphrodite announced during dinner that evening that she and Yongsun were due to return to Venus soon for the Venusian queen had an audience with Queen Serenity. Yongsun felt both deflated at the thought of leaving Byul behind and also ecstatic about sleeping in her own bed again. Byul’s bed was awful. Like sleeping on a bunch of bricks. Her own was like sleeping on a cloud that was floating slowly down a riverbank. </p><p>Byul’s hand never left hers as she lead the way back to her bedroom. The Martian didn’t utter a single word after Aphrodite’s announcement and Yongsun was pretty tired at trying to initiate conversations with the grumpy princess and being given one word answers in response. </p><p>In the end, the Venusian snapped. “What’s wrong?” She asked as soon as the Martians bedroom door slammed closed. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Byul replied as she wandered over to her balcony and leaned across the railings. </p><p>“You have a face like a smacked ass and you won’t talk. What’s wrong?” Yongsun folded her arms across her chest and stood next to the Martian. </p><p>Byul sucked in a breath before shrugging. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m always like this.”</p><p>The Venusian rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know you’re dark and broody, but this is taking the piss. You were happy and talking before my mother announced our departure for tomorrow.” </p><p>“Maybe I don’t want you to leave.” Byul said quietly as her eyes were still cast out towards the city. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>Byul shook her head. “I don’t really know. All I know is that I feel better when you’re here than when you’re not.” </p><p>“What does that mean?” Yongsun whispered. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Byul answered honestly. “Can you fly a ship?” She asked suddenly. </p><p>The randomness of the question confused the Venusian. She just nodded dumbly. “Kind of. I don’t really have to fly them because they work off coordinates.” </p><p>Byul flew into her room and ripped a bit of parchment apart before writing down a few squiggles on it and handing it to the Venusian. </p><p>“In two weeks meet me here.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I have to be sure of something and this is the best place for us.” </p><p>Yongsun nodded as she looked down at the Martians horrible handwriting. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked from the writing to the pleading eyes of the Martian princess. </p><p>“Earth?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There may be a time delay on my stories after this week. I will aim to post them on time, but if they’re late please forgive me. </p><p>See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth, in the eyes of the invading Martians, was a very submissive planet. They did not fight the Martians that saw to conquer their planet, but rather they invited them with open arms. Ares had attacked one side of Earth with the goals of either making the Earth Kingdom submit to him or slaughtering the Earth King. Him and his men attacked the Earthlings ruthlessly until the Earth Kingdom submitted to the rule of Ares. His rule of the alien planet lasted two weeks until Queen Serenity undid everything with just a flick of her wrist. </p><p>Byul was ordered to attack a different area of Earth. This place was commonly known as Greece. Instead of fighting off invading Martians, the Greeks welcome Byul and her soldiers with open arms and goblets filled with wines. The gesture confused the Martian Princess but the Greeks wanted to study their alien visitors rather than attack and kill or be killed by them. </p><p>There were parties in Mars’ honour, gifts given to Byul made by the best merchants in the Greek world, they had even began erecting statues of the Martian King Ares all over their cities and islands. They had heard rumours of the Gods, but to actually know they were true made philosophers, teachers and all academics come together to piece together clues of each and every Gods origin. </p><p>Though she’d never tell her father what had happened during her invasion of Earth, Byul quite enjoyed the lack of bloodshed. The people respected and admired her. They gave her tours of their islands and allowed her and any other Martian access and safe passage all over the Greek world. </p><p>Byul adored the small island to the right of Athens. As soon as she stepped foot on the beautifully crystal white sands of Mykonos, the Martian fell in love with the simplicity of the island. The people watched her like a hawk as she explored Mykonos on her own. They scoffed at her arrogance and watched in amusement as wolves tracked her and initiated an attack. She disposed of the wolves pretty easily and smirked smugly at the awe expressions on the faces of the Earthlings. </p><p>There was a small island just to the south of Mykonos that Byul wanted to see. It had a huge majestic house sitting in the middle of the island and the surface was flat and wide enough that it could easily take two of Byul’s Martian spaceships landing on it. She asked around for the owner of the home but all she got in response were shrugged shoulders and panicked stares. Instead she decided to venture to the island herself and with the help of a small paddle boat, she stepped foot on the island barely five minutes after leaving Mykonos. </p><p>The island was silent. The only noises that could be heard were the crashing of waves against the sand. It was a beautiful and calming noise that Byul had never heard before. The sun was shining magnificently down on this island and the colours seemed to shine brilliantly in the sunlight. Whenever the sun made an appearance on Mars, all it ever reflected was the angry red of the planet. But Earth, Earth was full of so many different and vibrant colours that made the Martians heart ache with envy. </p><p>The home seemed abandoned. A thick layer of dust lay on each and every item within the home. An abandoned helmet and spear was tossed almost carelessly onto the floor and Byul couldn’t help but pick them both up. She wiped off the dust on both items before walking outside and sticking the spear into the ground. It sunk quite low and ended up looking more like a broken sword than a spear. Byul placed the helmet atop the spear in respect to whomever lived here previously. </p><p>She sent out a quick prayer for the poor soul before walking back into the home and exploring it further. It was a rather magnificent home. It wasn’t any where near as big as the Martian Palace or the noble homes within the Martian capital, but it was bigger than some of the noble homes on the Earth island of Mykonos. Inside lay pillows and blankets, seemingly unused by the previous owner. It was as though whomever resided here last had bought the blankets and pillows, brought them home to use before being drafted into a war they clearly didn’t want to fight. Or kidnapped and sold into slavery like so many other Greeks. </p><p>Byul fell in love with the home and the island it resided on. She marched to the top of the home and climbed onto the flat roof before pulling out a Martian tapestry and placing it on the roof to drape down the wall. The island was now claimed in the name of Mars and served as a warning from the Martian Heir to anyone who dared to settle on this island. The promise of war from Mars was enough to keep pirates, bandits and even war hungry politicians at bay. </p><p>She often thought about the island when she returned to Mars. She missed the peace, the tranquility and the pure serenity she felt there. She missed the beach, the way the waves crashed against the sand and the feel of the sea beneath her bare feet. Queen Serenity forbade both Ares and Byul from entering Earth ever again. They both were not happy with the Moon Queen’s decision, but had to agree to it and smile as they shook her hand. Byul not only wanted to see that island again, but she wanted the Venusian Princess to see it too. </p><p>Byul often found herself imagining Yongsun with her on the island. She wondered what they’d do to pass the time, what they’d cook on the island and whether they’d sleep under the stars together. There wasn’t many water resources on Venus compared to Earth causing Byul to wonder whether or not the Venusian could swim. The excitement that flew through her at the thought of teaching Yongsun how to swim was overwhelming. She wasn’t sure why she was excited, or even why her heart began to beat like crazy, but she ignored the questions running around in her head and instead focused on her teaching techniques. </p><p>Earth at a nighttime was glorious. The moon was huge in the sky and all that could be seen when she looked up was the huge array of stars that lit up the night sky. If she tried hard enough, she could just make out Mars in the distance. She flashed it a guilty sort of look before shaking her head and standing up. </p><p>Nerves were getting the best of her as she waited for the Venusian Princess to finally appear. She paced back and forth over the uneven white sand as she wracked her brain for something to say to the Venusian once she appeared. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realisation. She had no idea what to say or do once Yongsun came here. </p><p>Her panic increased when she saw the outlines of a camouflaged ship land perfectly on her island. Her hands shook violently and her knees wobbled as the door to the ship opened and Yongsun’s curious head poked out. The Venusian grinned widely as she spotted Byul stood there in the sand. With a quick flick of her wrist, the door to the ship closed behind her and she made her way over to the Martian. </p><p>She was in awe of the little island she landed on. It was something she had never seen before. The sea was as magnificent as Byul had said and Yongsun had an overwhelming urge to run into it. Before she could, however, she sauntered over to the Martian and smiled up at her. </p><p>“Hi.” She shyly said. </p><p>“Hi.” Byul chocked out. If it wasn’t for the forming lump in her throat, she would have said something a lot more sophisticated. But seeing Yongsun here was taking her breath away. </p><p>“This is beautiful.” Yongsun motioned around her. Byul had to agree. The home she now claimed as her own was lit up inside and had a few torches illuminating the outside as well, in the distance the island of Mykonos was visible and also lit up spectacularly. Yongsun, just like Byul once was, was in awe of the beauty of the Greek world. </p><p>Byul nodded along as Yongsun walked around the island commenting on how beautiful everything was. She was mesmerised by what she could see. Even Venus wasn’t as majestic as this. This pure and raw beauty would make any proud Venusian envious. She wondered if Aphrodite had ever seen Earth like this. If she did, she might never come back to Venus. </p><p>As the Venusian sat down on a blanket under the stars, Byul lit a small fire in front of them to keep them warm. She sat down with a substantial amount of distance between them both as they looked out towards the ocean. The breeze wasn’t uncomfortably cold, but Yongsun was glad for the warmth of the fire. The sounds of the waves crashing was so therapeutic for both Martian and Venusian that they just sat there in silence for a long while. </p><p>Yongsun found herself gazing at the Martian Princess. She wondered why Byul wanted to meet here at first but as soon as she laid eyes on the island she understood immediately. This island was a special place to Byul. If she had never met Yongsun she probably wouldn’t have allowed anyone to come here. She needed to know why the Martian saw it fit to bring her here, but she had to wait for Byul to tell her first. </p><p>“When I first came here, the people worshiped me like a God.” Byul said suddenly startling Yongsun slightly. “They didn’t want war, they wanted peace. They wanted to know more about us, to know about our planets and to further their own intelligence. They gave me free access to roam wherever I wanted and when I said I wanted this island, they gave it to me.” </p><p>“Do you think they were scared of you?” Yongsun asked as she scooted closer to the warm Martian. </p><p>Byul shrugged. “Probably. But their kindness was something I’d never experienced before. They gave us food, wine and even gave us more superior weapons. I’ve never known of a planet to be so welcoming to invaders.” </p><p>“Such a strange little planet.”</p><p>“Strange and beautiful.” Byul sighed. “If I could, I’d live here.” She admitted absentmindedly. </p><p>“You would?” The Martians confession almost floored Yongsun. After all, not only is Byul regarded as one of Mars’ greatest ever warriors but she is also the heir to the throne. She had been training so hard towards being a good enough Queen that Yongsun didn’t think she wished for other things. </p><p>Byul looked at the fire with an embarrassed look on her face. “I would.” She shrugged. “It’s peaceful and quiet. No random sandstorms, no sounds of death plaguing the walls and no fear of people listening to me.” </p><p>“People spy on you?”</p><p>“Yep.” Byul nodded. “That’s one of the reasons why I asked you to come here. The Martian palace is bugged by Ares himself. He is so paranoid of being overthrown that he has nearly every home or building in Mars bugged with Mercurian technology. That’s how he knows so much about uprisings.”</p><p>Yongsun nodded slowly at the Martian as a silence fell upon them. Her eyes were burning holes in the Martians head as Byul’s eyes stayed locked onto the fire in front of them. She was almost urging the other woman to confess as to why she wanted to meet here, but the Martian’s silence was suffocating. She couldn’t take much more of it. </p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Yongsun whispered so quietly that Byul almost didn’t hear her. </p><p>The Martian blinked a few times as her eyes broke from the fire and nervously glanced in Yongsun’s direction. “It’s neutral ground.” She mumbled. “I didn’t want anyone to spy on us or for you to not be able to run away if you needed to.” </p><p>“Why would I run away?”</p><p>Byul didn’t answer her with words. Instead the Martian swallowed her fears and her worries and looked up into the face of the Venusian. She sucked in a gasp of air before closing her eyes in fear. Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to either hurry up and embrace Yongsun or flee into the ship and head straight back to Mars, or to an asteroid field. </p><p>The Venusian could see the internal struggle going on in Byul’s head. She would have found it cute and endearing had she not been worried about the Martians state of mind. She sat up on her knees and slowly held Byul’s head between her hands. A grin fought its way onto her face as she felt Byul sigh against her hands. Before the Martians eyelids could flutter open, Yongsun slowly and softly pressed their lips together. </p><p>It was only a glancing peck. An almost experimental one. But time seemed to stand still as their lips touched. No longer did they hear the fire crackle and pop, no longer were the waves crashing against the beach, nothing was moving as they kissed. Yongsun rested her forehead against Byul’s when their lips separated. She couldn’t hear anything except the hard beating of her heart in her ears. </p><p>Byul’s eyes were glistening with so many overwhelming emotions that Yongsun couldn’t make eye contact with the Martian. One useful, yet annoying, Venusian trait is their wonderful gift of empathy. Normal Venusians could identify the emotions of another by simple eye contact, but Yongsun could sometimes feel the emotions felt by another. She was worried about making eye contact with the Martian and suddenly feeling two sets of emotions hit her causing her to blubber like a child that’s just had their sweets taken away. </p><p>“Look at me.” Byul whispered against the Venusians lips. Yongsun couldn’t quite bring her eyes up to look at the Martian until Byul’s voice broke as she said, “Please.” </p><p>As soon as their eyes finally made contact, Yongsun was blown away with the raw emotion she could feel coming from the Martian. Byul’s eyes were aligned with unshed tears as they frantically searched Yongsun’s own orbs for the same emotions as she was feeling. </p><p>Their noses rubbed together briefly before Byul leaned forward slightly and reconnected their lips. Both were inexperienced when it came to passionate embraces. Neither had been this way with another person despite Yongsun’s many potential suitors. She always knew there was a reason as to why she turned down each and every suitor that came knocking at her door, she just didn’t know the reason until right now. </p><p>Their lips hesitated against one another as they moved almost in sync together. Shaky hands found purchase against the exposed expanse of skin on the Venusians back as she held on for dear life. She felt as though at any minute Yongsun could be taken away from her and as soon as that thought made its way into her head, she clung tighter to the Venusian Princess and all but pulled her into her lap. </p><p>They broke apart when the need for air had arisen. Byul could feel her heart pounding away against her rib cage as her breaths became heavier and slightly erratic. She looked over at Yongsun who was sat back against her heels just looking up at the stars in the sky. She looked as though she was in a state of serenity. There was a calmness around her that Byul couldn’t quite put her finger on but envied. </p><p>“It’s really beautiful here.” Yongsun smiled up at the sky as Byul tried to get her breathing in check. She weakly nodded at the Venusian when she tired to look at her, but couldn’t manage anything more than that. </p><p>The Venusian could feel the state Byul had worked herself into. The panic, the realisation, the love and the lust that flashed through Byul’s eyes with every blink of her eyelids caused Yongsun to crawl into the Martians lap and embrace her. Byul’s head rested against Yongsun’s shoulder as she felt the Venusian’s arms wrap around her neck. She grounded her, her body was an anchor that kept her from floating off. She was grateful for the Venusian but also terrified for her. </p><p>Although Mars was not against same-sex relations like Mercury or Neptune, it was against relations between planets. The only exception being Ares and Aphrodite. Other than that it was almost forbidden for a Martian to fall for anyone who isn’t a Martian themselves. But as Byul leaned back and looked into the wonderfully bright eyes of the Venusian Princess, Byul couldn’t give a damn what anyone else thought about them. </p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>Byul had spent the next few days escorting Yongsun around the island of Mykonos and introducing her to all the wonderful foods of the Greek world. The Venusian was particularly taken by the wine that was on offer and gratefully took the free goblets that were ceremoniously handed out to her. </p><p>The Venusian caused quite a stir when she first stepped foot onto the small island. Men and women were in awe at her beauty as she passed them. She was radiant and the people of Mykonos were quick to introduce themselves to the Venusian Princess. If it wasn’t for Byul’s angry red face and the vice grip she had on her sword, Yongsun was sure she would have attacked every person who came close to her. Byul wasn’t a possessive person but, for some reasons currently unknown to her, she found herself snarling at anyone who attempted to court her Venusian. </p><p>Her Venusian?</p><p>Byul’s sure she’s going crazy. She blames all the hits to the head she’s suffered from the past few years. She had no reason to be jealous or angry at these people. They were simply admiring Yongsun’s beauty and simultaneously pissing Byul off in the process. </p><p>As soon as a few rough looking men began handing Yongsun flowers as they walked passed, Byul’s anger had finally reached its tipping point. She unsheathed her sword and held it up threateningly at a poor looking man. His eyes widened as he looked between Yongsun and his attacker. He bolted as fast as he could when he saw Yongsun hold out a hand to stop Byul from chopping his head off. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Yongsun asked with a tinge of amusement in her voice. </p><p>Byul grunted a few times before placing her sword back into her belt and sulking off in the direction of the stone statue of Artemis in the centre of the island. Yongsun rolled her eyes as she followed on behind the Martian. She often wondered if the rumours of a Martians possessiveness were true and after having first hand experience of it, she knew it to be true. </p><p>The stone statue of Artemis was huge. She had only ever met Artemis once when she made a fleeting visit to the Venusian palace to see her friend Aphrodite. She had a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead with her as she visited Venus that shared the same name as her. The cat was a gift to her younger sister Venus Minako and it followed the young Venusian everywhere with her. </p><p>Byul sat down on Artemis’ foot as she looked out at Mykonos. Her brain was still angrily reacting to the men who dared to speak to Yongsun. She felt a little better when she imagined gutting them and sticking their heads on pikes. If it wasn’t for the Venusian being squeamish, she’s pretty sure she would have. </p><p>It was unreasonable, her anger, but it did not stop her from having jealous fits of rage. Yongsun’s timid looking face and slightly hesitant footsteps seemed to put out the fire in her heart. She looked up with an apologetic look on her face at the uncomfortable looking Venusian. She sighed as she roughly rubbed her face. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” She mumbled quietly. </p><p>Yongsun sat down on Artemis’ big toe and crossed her legs. “It’s okay.” She shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“It’s not okay.” Byul sighed. “I didn’t mean to be possessive or angry. It’s just... I’m just...” </p><p>“You’re just a Martian.” Yongsun finished Byul’s sentence after a small silence fell between them. “It’s okay. I know how hard it is being a Martian.” </p><p>Byul laughed quietly. “You don’t know the half of it.” She murmured. “After you kissed me a few days ago I’ve felt this pull towards you. Like there’s a piece of string wrapped around my heart and yours. And whenever someone comes in to cut that string I can’t help but want to attack them.” </p><p>“Like I said, you’re just a Martian. It’s natural for you to feel like that. I just need you to cool it a little on your anger at others otherwise we’ll have to find a new island to inhabit.” She chuckled softly at her little humorous quip. </p><p>Byul’s stare was as solid as stone as she looked up at the Venusian. Yongsun had to gulp at the intensity of the Martian and almost chocked when she realised how dry her throat was. Byul’s eyes reflected so much raw intensity that if Yongsun was stood up, she’d have to take a few steps back from the Martian. </p><p>“If I asked you to stay here with me and abandon our planets, would you?” Byul suddenly asked. </p><p>Yongsun had to think about it for a second. On Venus she only really had her mother. She had no other friends and all her siblings were too busy backstabbing one another to bond with Yongsun when growing up. She didn’t really have any possessions besides ridiculous dresses and pieces of jewellery, even her servants were ever changing. An inaudible gasp left her mouth when she realised she had nothing on Venus besides the letters she had received from the Martian sitting opposite her. </p><p>Byul’s anxiety was sky rocketing as she awaited the Venusians answer. However Yongsun answered her question also answered another question that Byul hadn’t yet asked. Her palms were sweaty as she watched Yongsun’s brain go into overdrive at her question. </p><p>After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Byul finally got her answer. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>That simple word meant more to the Martian Princess than anything else in the world. Byul currently had no reason to abandon the Martian crown and seek asylum here in the Greek world, but should she ever have a reason, she’d also have a home. </p><p>Yongsun remembered something Byul had once said in one of her letters. </p><p>‘Martians mate for life.’</p><p>She looked up into the eyes of Mars Byulyi and instantly felt the love radiating from them. The Martian may have not said the words, but no one could deny the look of utter adoration Byul was flashing at Yongsun. It made her feel warm, feel safe and most importantly, she felt wanted. Growing up with a bunch of siblings who’s names escape her because there’s too goddamn many, Yongsun had never truly felt wanted or even needed. There was always another Princess or Prince that could take Yongsun’s place. But no one could replace the Venusian in the eyes of the Martian Princess. </p><p>An overwhelming urge to be closer to Byul struck her and she slowly crawled up the stone statue to sit down next to the Martian as the sun began to set. Days weren’t as long on Earth as they were on Venus meaning they got to see the sunset within only a few hours of it being in the sky. An arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they silently watched the sun disappear behind the other islands in the west. </p><p>A hand sneaked it’s way into Byul’s and a head rested on her shoulder as they watched the beautiful colours the sky was showing them. The stars were bright and as beautiful as ever when they began to shine. Yongsun had never seen the sky light up like it before. It made her want to stay on Earth with Byul and leave the palace and their families behind. </p><p>She looked over at Byul who was staring up at the little red dot in the sky and knew the Martian was fighting an internal battle over staying on Earth or returning back to her planet. The decision for her would be ten times harder than the decision for Yongsun. All Yongsun had to do was briefly weigh up the pros and cons and then came to an easy enough decision. Byul, however, had to think about her people, the crown and her father. She wanted nothing more growing up than to be a hero to Mars. Would she happily give up that dream to live on an alien planet with the Venusian Princess? </p><p>It was a question Yongsun didn’t want the answer to. She couldn’t bear the thought of Byul choosing anything over her. She knew it was ridiculous for her to feel betrayed over the thought of Byul picking Mars over her, but it would still sting just as bad as an open wound. </p><p>In a few days they’d return to their retrospective planets with more questions and uncertainty surrounding them. Byul knew to keep her relationship with Yongsun a secret to all those on Mars and Yongsun had no other confidant than Byul. The string tugging at their hearts would soon connect them thoroughly and open a whole world of hurt and comfort to the pair. </p><p>But for now, they enjoyed the time they were given to spend with one another. They cooked for each other, they fished with one another and Byul even taught Yongsun how to swim without drowning. With each dimpled smile the Venusian flashed at the Martian, Byul could feel the string around her heart becoming thicker and stronger. If she focused hard enough she swears she could see it. A long red wisp stretching from her beating chest and straight into Yongsun’s own. </p><p>She wasn’t sure what it meant, but she knew that they were now tied together by fate. And long may it last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it!</p><p>Until next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Battle of Champions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for the blood and death<br/>M for M things</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Martians!” Ares’ booming voice was heard from miles around. “Welcome to the Battle of Champions!” </p><p>The Battle of Champions swung round every ten years on Mars. It served as a tournament for the biggest and most ferocious fighters within all of Mars to battle it out against one another. Over one hundred champions signed up to the blood bath and there was only ever one winner. There were no rules, warriors could kill others in whichever way they saw necessary until there was only one person left standing. </p><p>Martians from all over the globe travelled for weeks or sometimes months to watch the action. They cheered on their hometown hero’s and booed when they were slaughtered. It was the biggest event in Martian history and it was a tradition that’s been upheld since before recorded time. </p><p>The arena was huge. It was approximately the exact same size as the Martian capital city and located a few miles outside the force field that shielded the capital from attacking forces. The stands could hold over four million Martians but there was always an extra few thousand sneaking inside once it had reached its full capacity. </p><p>The floor of the arena itself used to be a castle years ago, but had since crumpled to the ground leaving only ruins in its wake. Rocky hills separated some parts of the arena and makeshift trenches could be seen in certain areas of the arena. Visually, it was magnificent. </p><p>Yongsun snuck into Mars only a few hours prior to the start of the tournament in an attempt to surprise Byul, but only found her father instead. Ares had looked at her with an air of distaste but allowed the Venusian to accompany him to the arena. They didn’t spare one another a single word as they travelled together in the royal carriage. Instead Yongsun just gazed out of the window and watched as people fell to the floor and bowed at the sight of the King of Mars. </p><p>Her nails scratched nervously at the wooden chair she was sat in. Her view of the entire arena was perfect with nearly nothing obscuring her view besides the castle. She could feel her stomach bubbling violently as Ares addressed his people. Her eyes were desperately searching for Byul in the space below her but she couldn’t see her. Bile rose to her throat but she swallowed it down, the last thing she wanted to do was show any sign of weakness to Ares. </p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>Byul paced back and forth with her sword swinging almost carelessly in her hand. Her nerves were getting to her and it did nothing but spark an anger inside of her that threatened to over boil. The gate leading to the arena flashed at her and mocked her slightly. This was her first time at this competition. No other royal within the Martian crown had ever been allowed to participate in this event except her. </p><p>The weight on her shoulders was heavy. But she was ready to face whatever was out there and win. She was a warrior and the best in Mars. She needed every Martian in attendance to speak of her name with such respect and fear that when she takes the crown for herself, there will be no opposition. </p><p>A horn was heard in the distance signalling the start of the battle. Byul jumped a little at the noise and embarrassedly looked around to see if anyone saw. Thankfully no one did. The gates disappeared into the floor below and after taking one last deep calming breath, Byul walked out as casually as she could. </p><p>The sounds of clashing swords and cheering peasants filled her ears immediately. The roar from the crowd was deafening when the Martian Princess stepped out in full armour that flashed and glinted in the sunlight. They watched in awe as Byul hopped slightly before sprinting off in the direction of the fighting. </p><p>Some warriors ran away when they locked eyes on the Princess. They were unaware of her participation in this competition and bolted like cowards. The armour Byul wore was enough to make seasoned warriors wet themselves but the vision of seeing the Princess wear it made them try climbing up the stands to safety. </p><p>Byul grinned as she watched the cowards run from her. Seeing exactly how terrified these people were of her gave her so much pride. A few looked at one another before silently agreeing to team up against her. They formed a semi-circle around her and Byul could hear a silence fall over the crowd. </p><p>The first warrior’s stance was all wrong. He ran at her with his sword held above his head and it was ridiculously easy for Byul to deal with him. One choice kick to the crotch made him fall to his knees before Byul embedded her sword through his neck. The crowd gasped momentarily before breaking out into huge cheers as the man’s lifeless body fell to the floor. </p><p>Two warriors nodded at one another before running at her. Their swords were held in a defensive stance and their shields were held up to protect their torso’s from Byul’s blade. She swiped her own sword at one of the warriors and knocked him back a few paces before using her foot to kick the other warrior’s shield. He went spiralling to the floor and his shield span behind him. He didn’t have time to run over to his shield as a small dagger was thrown at him by Byul. It hit him between his eyes and he slumped to the ground. Dead. His buddy screamed as he ran at Byul with his sword shaking in anger. He swiped at her and just missed slashing her neck. She took advantage of his loss of balance and stuck her own sword between his ribs. </p><p>The longest the tournament has ever lasted for was three hours and the shortest was twenty minutes. There was no where to hide, no food or water provisions to sustain the warriors. All they had were dreams of winning the tournament and winning riches beyond their wildest dreams. But those dreams were dashed by one swing of Byul’s sword. </p><p>The Martian Princess spared a look up to the royal box and hoped to see her fathers proud face staring down at her. Instead her eyes locked onto the beautiful and ethereal Venusian sat next to him nervously chewing on her own fingernails. Seeing the Venusian Princess for the first time in over a year caused a momentary lapse in concentration and if it wasn’t for the change in Yongsun’s expression, she would never have known that there was someone behind her. </p><p>A sword pierced the leg she swung behind her. She kicked the warrior to the floor as an almost blinding pain was felt on her left leg. She limped slightly before pulling out her sword and stabbing downwards. The warrior rolled away from her and stood up with a sick grin on her face. Byul waited patiently for the warrior to attack her. She could feel the blood pouring from the open wound but instead of gingerly applying pressure on her injured leg, she stood like an unfazed warrior with her sword held out. </p><p>The warrior screamed in an attempt to intimidate the Princess as she run full pelt at her. Her sword was easily deflected by Byul and the Princess swung quickly to impale the warrior from behind. The warrior tried to retaliate by haphazardly swinging her steel sword in an attempt to somehow hit the Princess, but to no avail. She died a few seconds later and her body was kicked to the floor. </p><p>Cheers once again erupted from the crowd as Byul ripped a piece of material from the woman’s armour and wrapped it around the open wound on her leg. Byul lost track of how many people were dead, she lost track over how many she’s killed. She could hear swords clash but couldn’t figure out where they were coming from. </p><p>She wandered for a while until she spotted nearly twenty armour clad warriors attacking one another. A smirk fought its way onto her face as she picked up a fallen warriors spear and threw it at the fighting warriors. It flew through the mouth of a helmetless man and through the steel armour of another man killing them both almost instantly. Byul wasn’t even looking at the warriors she killed, they came up to her, flashed their swords and before they even knew it they were cut down in an instant. </p><p>A horn was heard in the distance as Byul’s sword found its way through a warriors neck. The crowd cheered as Byul was announced as the winner. She turned to face the Martians who cheered her name and held up her battered and bruised arms in victory. Every Martian had their eyes on her as they applauded, screamed and, even in some cases, cried. </p><p>Byul only had eyes for one person in the crowd. A terrified yet relieved looking Venusian that was located in the royal box. She looked as beautiful as ever even with her tear stained eyes and pale cheeks. She even waved to the Martian causing Byul’s nose to crinkle and her lips to form a shy grin. </p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations.” Yongsun whispered as she passed by Byul at the winners party later that night. </p><p>Only a select number of people were allowed access into the winners party. It included army generals, nobles, stake holders and handpicked guests. Ares almost forbade Yongsun from attending and if it wasn’t for Byul declaring her absence if the Venusian was denied entry, Yongsun would have been relegated to the Princess’ bedroom for the evening. </p><p>Byul blushed slightly as Yongsun sat down next to her on the floor. The Martian was slightly tipsy from the wine that was continuously handed out to her. Yongsun took the goblet from a whining Martian Princess and took a few gulps of the liquid. </p><p>The Martians eyed the Venusian Princess all night. They were worried about the nature of the relationship between the two princess’ and even voiced their worries to a drunken Ares. The King just waved off their suspicions and continued gobbling down as much wine as his stomach would allow. </p><p>The two princess’ gravitated towards one another throughout the night and almost ended up sitting in one another’s lap. Nobles watched from afar as the couple became unapproachable. Their original plan was to wait until the Princess was inebriated before heading over and talking about their own financial gains in the hopes of Byul agreeing to whatever they wanted. But Yongsun was hogging the Champion to herself and not allowing anyone to steal Byul away from her. </p><p>The nobles didn’t even notice when Byul and Yongsun slipped out from under their noses from the room. They ran hand in hand through the corridors of the Martian palace giggling like children as the effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off. Their DemiGod blood was always quick to filter out the sensations of alcohol and almost instantly sobered the both of them up. </p><p>They made it to Byul’s room without any stray nobles following them down the hall. Yongsun’s giddy giggles were silenced by Byul’s finger against her lips. The Martian slowly backed away from the Venusian and fiddled with something underneath her bed. After a few silent seconds, Byul wrenched something out with her hand and held it up against the candlelight. </p><p>A small piece of machinery, no bigger than the palm of Yongsun’s hand was held in Byul’s grasp. The Martian moved towards the balcony and stuck the metal object to the outside of Byul’s bedroom wall. She closed the balcony door as quietly as possible before sitting down on her bed and smiling up at Yongsun. </p><p>“Remember when I told you Mars is bugged?” Byul asked as the Venusian nodded. “That included my own room too.” </p><p>“Was that Mercurian technology?” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll have to put it back tomorrow, but for now I’d rather not have anyone listening in on us.” </p><p>“Why would anyone listen in on us?”</p><p>Byul sighed as Yongsun took a seat next to her. “My father is so paranoid that he thinks everyone is out to get him. Including me. He installed that bug when he realised how close you and I are. He thinks that you want to be the Queen of Mars and to rule along side me here because, as he says, ‘it’s her only chance at being a Queen.’ Idiot.” </p><p>“I don’t want to be a Queen.” Yongsun mumbled. “I don’t even want to be a Princess.” </p><p>A few moments of silence fell upon them until Byul broke it. Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was loud and clear to Yongsun. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want to live with you on that Earth island. I don’t want to live on Venus or Mars. I want to be with you on Earth. I want to be just Yongsun and I want you to be just Byul. No Princess titles, no planetary names, just two ordinary people in love.” </p><p>Byul sat silently as Yongsun’s confession washed over her. Her brain was going into overdrive as it calculated the pro’s and cons of everything the Venusian said. Byul was the heir to the Martian throne and the only heir at that. Her sister, Mars Rei, was stripped of her Princess title and shipped off to the Moon to become one of Princess Serenity’s royal guards in exchange for letting Ares off the hook for invading Earth. Due to that Byul was the only heir that could possibly take over as ruler of Mars once Ares is gone. Leaving her planet would spell nothing but trouble for the pair. </p><p>“Take me to that island, Byul.” Yongsun whispered. “If only for one night, please take me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>The sun hadn’t yet reached its full height in the sky by the time Byul and Yongsun landed on the soft sand of the Greek Island they wanted to call home. The sky’s were clear and the sun was hot, not as hot as it was when they were on Mars, but hot enough that Byul had to take her armour off and drape it on a mannequin inside their stone home. </p><p>Yongsun sat down on the sand and hugged her knees close to her chest. The sounds of the waves breaking and crashing against the shore was so therapeutic to the Venusian that she closed her eyes and just listened. Her little moment of serenity was ruined moments later by the splashing of water into her face. She huffed as she stood up and was about to give the Martian a piece of her mind before stopping and just admiring the sight of Byul splashing around like a child in the sea. This big strong warrior that cut down nearly forty other warriors mere hours ago was now happily enjoying herself in the water. </p><p>“Come in! The waters warm.” Byul waved an enticing hand towards the Venusian. Yongsun rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm coming from Byul’s voice and slowly made her way towards the Martian. </p><p>Yongsun still wasn’t confident with her swimming technique and relied heavily on Byul’s steadying hand to keep her afloat. They laughed, they screamed, they yelled at one another and they grinned like fools in love as the sun began to slowly descend over the horizon. </p><p>Byul spent nearly twenty minutes catching fish as Yongsun dried off in the last few drops of sunlight. The Venusian started a fire outside as she waited for Byul to resurface with some fish. All their old seasonings from the last time they stepped foot on the island were still there and Yongsun immediately got to work with the fish as Byul peeled off her armour to leave it to dry. </p><p>They ate and laughed as they lay back and stared up at the stars in the sky. Their hands found one another as though magnetised and neither of them dared to let go. The moon in the sky looked both magnificent and huge. Both Byul and Yongsun spared a passing thought to their sisters who were now forced to live on the Moon to protect the Moon Princess. </p><p>A solemn silence ticked by as Byul’s thoughts began racing again. She turned her head to face the Venusian and was almost taken aback by the fact that the Venusian was already looking at her. She took a steadying breath as she looked up into Yongsun’s kind eyes and her heart skipped as she saw nothing but love staring right back at her. </p><p>“What you said back on Mars, did you mean it?” Byul asked with an air of uncertainty to her voice. </p><p>“Every word.” Yongsun breathed. </p><p>“You said ‘two ordinary people in love’. Does that mean you love me?” </p><p>Yongsun sat up and looked down at the Martian. There was unshed tears in her eyes as she leaned down and spoke up against the lips of Byul, “With every fibre of my being.” </p><p>Their lips were slow and almost hesitant as they moved against one another. They had never done anything besides slow sensual kisses as they were both afraid to step over the line. Byul sat up just as Yongsun began to climb into her lap and wrap her arms around the Martians muscular shoulders. Byul’s hands carefully held the Venusian in place on her lap as her fingers lightly glided up and down the small expanse of exposed skin of her sides. </p><p>A tongue slowly and cautiously dragged across Byul’s bottom lip as if politely asking the Martian for more than a few closed mouth kisses. Byul groaned as she felt the Venusian’s tongue enter her mouth causing Yongsun to pull away slightly in alarm. She had never heard such a noise coming from the reserved Martian and it did nothing but encourage the Venusian to coax more noises from her. </p><p>The sounds of the cracking fire and the waves crashing against the sand were so beautifully therapeutic to the two that they were lost amongst it. Their lips moved as one as their hands slowly began stripping away the clothing that acted as a barrier between them. </p><p>Byul’s naked body was a work of art. Muscles protruded from every part of the Martians body with so many scars marking her skin. Yongsun felt a little self conscious as she ran a hand over the Martian’s hard stomach and giggled as Byul repeated the action on her softer tummy. </p><p>“Look at me.” Byul whispered against Yongsun’s lips. The Venusian pulled back and looked into the warm eyes of the Martian. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Yongsun blushed under the intense gaze of Byul and smashed her lips roughly against the Martians own in an attempt to break the rising tension. She pushed Byul onto her back and allowed her hands to wander all over the Martians warrior physique. The Martians curious eyes watched as Yongsun’s lips travelled down to her modestly sized chest and as she took one of the mounds into her mouth. </p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Byul arched her back and moaned softly as she felt every delicate swipe of the Venusians tongue on her naked skin. She reached behind her in an attempt to just grip something tightly as sensations she’s never felt before began ripping themselves though her body. </p><p>Yongsun grinned at the reactions a simple swipe of her tongue caused and continued over and over again before paying some attention to the Martians other breast. She could feel Byul writhing underneath her and knew the Martian wasn’t used to being dominated in any way, shape or form before. </p><p>A stray leg found its way in between the Venusians causing Yongsun to moan obscenely at the pressure the muscles began to add to her core. She wasn’t at all prepared for the smug smirk that shined at her from underneath her though. Byul, her sweet innocent Byul, had grabbed Yongsun’s hips and slowly began grinding the Venusian against her toned thigh. </p><p>The smirk was quickly wiped away when Yongsun’s fingers danced their way from the Martians chest and between her legs. The arms on her hips faltered slightly as Yongsun’s fingers ghosted against the Martians clit. Her own lips formed a smirk as she watched the Martian’s head fly back and her mouth open as she pushed one of her fingers into the warrior. The leg between her own fell to the floor and encouraged Yongsun to place herself directly in between the Martians legs. </p><p>She reached up and connected their lips in a bruising embrace as Yongsun added another finger. Byul’s arms wrapped around the Venusians head to ground her and she moaned filthily when she felt the Venusian’s thumb gently begin to rub circles against her swollen clit. </p><p>Byul has experienced so many highs in her life. Shes won wars, shes dispatched traitors in the name of Ares, shes reclaimed lands that were taken over by bandits and shes saved countless lives on Mars. But nothing compares to this with Yongsun. Finding the love of ones life on Mars was damn near impossible for someone like Byul, but she found Yongsun. Falling in love and mating with your one and only mate was the best feeling Byul has ever experienced. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she was tipped over the edge of pleasure. Her mouth was clamped shut against the lips of Yongsun and her hands clutched painfully against the Venusians scalp. She barely even noticed Yongsun slip her fingers out of her as she rested her head against the Martians shoulder. </p><p>The sky was dark and the only witness to their love was the beautiful Crystal Moon. Byul sighed as she felt Yongsun’s lips against her collarbone inching their way up until she pulled the Martian in for a passionate embrace. </p><p>“Yongsun.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive been planning the start of this chapter for a while. It seemed so cool and I hope it came across as well as I hoped! :D</p><p>what do you guys think? Shall I make them live happily ever after or....</p><p>haha. See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byul sat at her desk inside her study just staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. It’s emptiness was taunting and mocking her. She had been there for over three hours contemplating what to write to her beloved Venusian. They had spent four days on their island south of the Greek island Mykonos before Byul had to return to Mars and those four days were spectacular. </p><p>The time they had spent roaming the island of Mykonos and its neighbour Delos was something they hoped they’d never forget. The sun sets from the stone statue of Artemis, the sun rises from their little home, the sounds of birds singing, of animals gracefully galloping from one food supply to another. It was peaceful and so beautiful.</p><p>But it was also too short and before they could really grow to appreciate the alone time they had, Byul had to return to Mars. Ares had no idea of the island, nor did he even know Byul had been escaping to Earth. He knew of her infatuation with the Venusian princess but did not know how deep those feelings ran. </p><p>Aphrodite knew. She knew everything her daughter felt for the Martian and secretly encouraged their bond. When she began her affair with Ares, her plan was always to distract the God of War’s eldest daughter with a friend so she could steal Ares away. She never would have imagined the bond the two princess would have formed over the years, but she still embraced it. Yongsun was always such a lonely child, she was overjoyed over someone like Byul showering her daughter with love and worshiping the ground she walked on. </p><p>Byul began to get frustrated with herself. This letter was going to either fully establish their relationship or ruin it forever. Her quill lay dormant on the side as she wrecked her brain for something interesting or charming to say. Her brain was just not cooperating making her yell out in annoyance and flop backwards so she was lay against the floor. </p><p>Her plan of asking the Venusian Princess to leave Venus and live with her on Mars was faltering. She was worried that Yongsun would say no and instead continue their previous arrangement of seeing one another for a few weeks every eight months. </p><p>The only thing she could think to do when her brain was being this much of a hinderance to her was to grab her sword and head down the the royal practise field. She set her desk aside as she rose to her feet and grabbed her sword. Before she could even attempt to reach for the door handle, it swung open on its own and revealed one of Ares’ personal servants. </p><p>He bowed his head lowly to Byul and kept it as low as possible as he addressed her. “King Ares wishes to see you in the War Council room.” </p><p>Byul sheathed her sword, nodded her head and walked off in the direction of the room. She was confused at first as to why Ares had called her there. Their planet was at peace. The Lunar Agreement forbade anyone from going to war with other planets within the Solar System so the possibility of a non-Civil War was slim to none. The revolts on Mars against Ares had been stopped by Byul personally and those who managed escape didn’t dare start up another rebellion. </p><p>Her confused expression stayed with her until she sat down to her father’s right at the War Table. Captains and Polemarch’s surrounded the outside of the room whereas leaders, political and army based, were sat at the table awaiting news from the God of War. </p><p>“Now that my daughter is here, we can begin.” Ares glanced at Byul’s confused face before grabbing a knife from his belt and twirling it in his hands. “I have summoned you all here because we will be officially declaring war on a planet in the inner Solar System. This particular planet has made a mockery of me and Mars for years now and it’s time to seek revenge.” </p><p>The Princess scratched the back of her head as she tried to think of which planet Ares spoke of. Mercury was a snobbish planet, but always submitted whenever Ares wanted something. The Moon Kingdom was a pretty good shout as Queen Serenity often made Ares feel weak and powerless. Earth had only just agreed to join the Lunar Agreement and had already been invaded by Ares only a few years ago. Jupiter was a planet very similar to Mars in their way of life, but whilst Mars had red sand and deserts, Jupiter had forests and continuous rainstorms, but they normally kept to themselves and refused to impose themselves on other planets. That only left...</p><p>Venus. </p><p>Ares had thrown his knife down at the map of the inner planets on the table and the tip landed right in the middle of the planet. Byul felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach like a lead weight. She wasn’t the only one who looked completely dumbfounded by Ares’ declaration of war against Venus. He looked around into the eyes of those in the room as if daring any of them to oppose him. </p><p>A silence followed as the King’s cocky face looked from one politician to another knowing full well they’d do nothing but support him in his war against Venus. Byul’s blood boiled at their cowardice and reluctance to speak up and declare Ares’ war ridiculous. After a few minutes had passed without anyone speaking up, Byul stood, wrenched the knife from the table and sat back down. All eyes were on her as she turned the knife over in her hands repeatedly. </p><p>“You can’t declare war against Venus.” Byul spoke quietly. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Ares’ booming voice shook the room. They all watched in fear as Byul looked up into her father’s eyes. </p><p>“You can’t declare war against Venus. Queen Serenity would put a stop to it before Aphrodite would even be aware of this war.” Byul tried not to scoff in Ares’ face. “I don’t think you’ve thought this through. Why are we attacking Venus? Out of all the planets in the inner and outer Solar System, Venus has always been our most trusted allies.” </p><p>Ares’ eyes sparked with anger at the sight of his normally obedient daughter going against his orders. He stood abruptly and it made everyone in that room, except for Byul, jump back in surprise. </p><p>“Get out.” He barked loudly whilst keeping his gaze firmly locked onto Byul. The room emptied quickly and left the two alone. They glared at one another until the door to the War Council room slammed shut. </p><p>The God of War paced back and forth in front of his daughter as if waiting for her to make the first move. Byul didn’t budge. Not even an inch. She stayed sat down with her hands fiddling with the knife and watched as Ares paced around her. She wasn’t taking the bait of speaking first, she waited for him to do that instead. </p><p>“She humiliated me.” Ares spat out as he came to a stop in front of Byul. “She humiliated you. She humiliated this planet. I will not stand by as she continues to mock us.” </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Aphrodite.”</p><p>Byul wanted to laugh. Of course Ares would declare a war because of Aphrodite. She wondered what the Goddess of Love did to piss him off so much. </p><p>“What did she do?”</p><p>Ares’ eyes once again filled with an uncontrollable rage as he glared at his eldest daughter. His mind replayed the message he received from the Venusian Queen and it only angered him more. He picked up a nearby chair and threw it against the wall shattering it into tiny pieces that fell to the floor in a lump. </p><p>“She no longer has a use for me.” He spat out. “Apparently Persephone has grown tired of Adonis meaning he now permanently resides on Venus. Aphrodite gets her husband back and I’m thrown away like yesterday’s dinner.” </p><p>“You can’t attack a planet because Aphrodite dumped you. You’ll condemn Mars in the eyes of the Moon Kingdom-“</p><p>“Fuck the Moon. Fuck Queen Serenity and fuck her daughter. I don’t care about the Lunar Agreement anymore. I don’t care about the other planets. I don’t care about anything except Mars.” Ares banged his fists so hard against the table that he cracked the solid wood. He pointed a finger at Byul menacingly and snarled at her. “I know why you don’t want to go to war with Venus. It’s because of that whore princess.” </p><p>Byul stood so quickly at the mention of Yongsun that her chair flew backwards violently and almost bounced off the stone floor. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that.” </p><p>“She’s using you, you fucking idiot.” Ares sneered. “She’s Venusian, they sleep with anyone and everyone. Do you really think you’re the only person who shes had her filthy mouth around? I bet she’s got her own little parade of Venusian whores following her around whilst she’s on Venus and then she comes to Mars and feeds you lies about her heart only belonging to you.” </p><p>“You’re wrong!” Byul screamed as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at her father. Ares’ eyes flashed with amusement as he watched his daughter glare dangerously at him. “You don’t know her, how dare you talk about her like you do.” </p><p>“She’s twelfth in line for the Venusian crown, Byul. She’s using you to become a Queen.”</p><p>“No she isn’t.” Byul growled out. Her sword was still pointing at her father’s throat and with every second that ticked by his grin widened. She wanted nothing more than to shove her sword so far down his throat that he’d be shitting steel for a month. </p><p>Ares grabbed a hold of Byul’s sword tip with his hand and, almost too easily, pushed it out of his way before coming face to face with his daughter. He watched as she put her sword back into her belt and sank down to her knees on the floor. Her fathers words meant nothing to her, but they were loud and clear. </p><p>Yongsun was not welcomed on Mars anymore. Her plan of asking the Venusian to live with her on her home planet went up in smoke right before her eyes. She nodded her head obediently at her smug looking father before walking back pitifully to her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Days and weeks stretched by quickly. Word had reached nearly every planet that Mars declared war on Venus. Queen Serenity begged Ares for an audience so she could try and talk him down from his petty war against Aphrodite. He refused the Moon Queen any sort of access onto Mars as he strategised with his army lieutenants over the best places to attack on Venus. </p><p>Byul was there during every War Council meeting and even joined in during discussions. Ares looked over at her proudly as she spoke. He knew eventually his daughter’s Martian pride would overcome her infatuation with the Venusian Princess and couldn’t have been happier as he watched her speak animatedly. </p><p>He wasn’t aware of his daughter’s subtle sabotage of their plans. She gave wrong information, wrong coordinates and embellished the guard presence around the Venusian capital. But he had no idea of her alternate intentions. She tried everything she could to delay the impending Martian invasion by sabotage, but couldn’t hold them off for long. </p><p>A storm hit the Martian capital the day before their planned invasion of Venus. Sandstorms on Mars were deadly and extremely toxic. As soon as the first few winds were felt, Martians scrambled around to lock themselves in whatever building they could find to sit out the storm. It unearthed poisonous creatures, deadly toxins and caused ravenous animals to seek shelter within the capital. </p><p>Byul used the storm as a perfect distraction to sneak into one of Ares’ ships. She disabled the tracking device by literally pulling the thing out and tossing it into the flying red sand. As part of her training back when she was younger, Byul had to know how to fly a ship, how to disable the tracker to stop enemies from locating her and how to wipe the saved flight history from the computer system. </p><p>She took a huge calming breath before taking off from the Martian spaceport. The ships cloaking device was activated as soon as it took off from the ground meaning it was invisible to the naked eye. She continuously checked her surroundings just in case someone had spotted and followed her from her home planet, but it didn’t look as though anyone had seen her. </p><p>Venus was a visually spectacular planet from the outside looking in. A big orange ball that was home to the love of Byul’s life. She could feel her heart race as soon as the view of the Venusian palace could be seen poking above the skyline. The entire place was dark when Byul landed in the fields near to where Yongsun indicated on her crudely drawn map all those years ago. </p><p>The palace was as scarcely guarded as ever as Byul crept through the grounds. It was as though Aphrodite did not take Ares’ threats seriously. Guards were still snoozing on duty, others were loudly chattering with one another and a few were even drinking. Ares was due to attack this planet soon and if this is the resistance he would face, Aphrodite may as well surrender now. </p><p>Byul found it incredible that, even after knowing of Mars’ attack on this planet, Yongsun kept her balcony door unlocked. She shook her head at the disregard of the incoming attack from Mars. Ares had planned an annihilation of the Venusian capital and these Venusians were rolling out the welcoming carpet to them. </p><p>A lump was formed under the Venusian Princess’ many sheets atop her bed. It moved slightly with each intake of breath. Byul grinned as she could smell the familiar scent of Yongsun’s perfume, lavender with a hint of jasmine. She sighed heavenly as she slowly crept over to the slumbering Venusian. </p><p>“Yongsun.” She whispered as she shook the other woman’s shoulder. “Yongsun.” She said a little louder. “Wake up you annoying Venusian.” </p><p>“Go away.” Yongsun mumbled before turning over and snoring obnoxiously loud. </p><p>Byul rolled her eyes before shoving both arms under the sleeping Venusian and lifting her up bridal style to wake her up. Yongsun’s eyes opened in alarm as her arms wrapped around Byul’s neck. She squealed slightly before her eyes locked onto the Martians face. The shock on her face was replaced pretty quickly by mock anger and then a grin spread along her face. </p><p>“Byul.” She buried her face in the Martians neck and held Byul close to her. “What’s happening? My mother told me that you and Ares declared war on us.”</p><p>The Martian placed the Venusian back down on the ground before sitting down on Yongsun’s cloud like bed. She sighed as she rang her hands together. “I didn’t.” She whispered. “I’ve come to ask for you to run away with me.”</p><p>“What?” Yongsun gasped as she too fell into a seated position on the bed. </p><p>“Run away with me.” Byul repeated. “Come with me to our little island on Earth and stay with me forever, please.” </p><p>“Byul...”</p><p>“I refuse to be a part of this stupid and senseless war. I refuse to be your enemy. I refuse to fight against the woman I love.” </p><p>Yongsun’s hands found their way to Byul’s face and cupped her cheeks. She turned the Martian’s face towards hers and spoke up against the other woman’s lips, “I’ll follow you wherever. Take me home, Byul.” </p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun yawned as she felt the sun’s rays hit her face. Byul’s arms were wrapped securely around her and held her in place. Soft snores could be heard in her right ear causing her to smile shyly. Her eyes opened slowly but then widened when she was assaulted by the wonderful colours of the Earth’s sunrise in the east. Yellows, reds and oranges could be seen throughout the sky’s above them and the blues and greens of the oceans and the faraway hilltops lit up beneath them. </p><p>She murmured her lovers name quietly before hearing the snores come to an abrupt stop. Byul poked her head upwards in confusion and looked down at the Venusian in her arms. Yongsun giggled softly before pointing towards the sunrise and watched in amusement as Byul’s eyes followed her finger. </p><p>A gasp was all she heard from the astounded Martian. Neither Mars nor Venus had sunrises such as this one. It was so colourful, beautiful and spectacular. A Martian sunrise was red. Red on red on red. A Venusian one was similar but with orange and yellows. But Earth was picturesque. Colours neither Byul or Yongsun knew even existed were shining down as the sun rose upwards. </p><p>The view of the sunrise, the sounds of the ocean and Yongsun nestled in her arms was worth abandoning Mars for. She smiled down proudly at the Venusian and leaned in to gently press their lips together. An innocent kiss turned into something more passionate as the sun continued to beam down on them as though it was giving them its blessing. </p><p>They broke apart after hearing Byul’s stomach rumble comedically. Neither of them made a play to move to gather some foods, though. Instead they stayed locked in each other’s embrace just watching the ocean’s waves crash against the beach and the ships in the distance hop from island to island in hopes of trading their goods. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Yongsun asked as she cuddled impossibly closer to Byul. </p><p>Byul just grinned down at the Venusian and sighed. “I’m thinking about us and the decision I made to leave Mars for good.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“It’s the best decision I’ve ever made.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Greek Mythology is such fun. So many affairs, so many jealous and angry gods that fit in so well within this story. </p><p>As always, what did you think? 🙈 </p><p>See you all soon 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Their Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rated M for M things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yongsun sat basking in the wonderful warmth of the spring sun with a parchment of paper in one hand and a quill in the other. Her toes were embedded in the sand beneath her as she began lazily sketching the scene in front of her. Byul, clad in her wartime armour and her sword clutched aggressively in one hand, was continuously attacking a wooden pole as though it was an enemy solider that stumbled upon their island. </p><p>The Venusian often wondered what would happen if bandits or pirates actually raided their small island. Would Byul be able to stave off the invaders and send them to Hades or would they out number her and send her to the fields of Elysium before her time. She shook her head to rid the thoughts as she watched Byul’s slightly too aggressive hits smash the post in half easily. </p><p>A tension had built up in the Martians shoulders that even the Venusian could feel. She gently set her parchment and quill down before making her way to the warrior in front of her. Byul faced towards the ocean but with her head looking up towards the sky. It was clear that she only had one thing on her mind and that was her home planet. </p><p>They had escaped Mars and Venus over one Earth year ago and neither of them ever looked back. Their love affair became more powerful and their bond more fruitful than before. With every passing day Byul could see the red string protruding from her heart and into Yongsun’s own, become thicker and stronger than ever before. Each and every time Byul woke up either with her arms wrapped tightly around the Venusian or with Yongsun’s around her, she knew she made the correct decision. </p><p>It didn’t stop her from missing her home planet, though. </p><p>Mars seemed to grow redder and angrier every time Byul saw it in the Earth sky at a night time. It seemed to glow with hatred over the heir to the throne betraying her people for her heart. Yongsun tried to help her ignore it. Whenever the planet was visible, the Venusian made them sleep inside their home rather than outside under the stars. </p><p>If Yongsun missed Venus then she was pretty good at hiding it. The Venusian adored Earth. The Greek world was a beautiful and wonderful place that Yongsun wanted so badly to roam. Mykonos was by far her favourite island with its crystal white beaches, its statues to her mother Aphrodite, the pools of brilliant blue water and rose petals, its shrines to the gods and the people. They visited Attika, Korenthia, Lakonia and even watched the Olympic Games in Elis. Yongsun found a home in Greece and one in Byul too. </p><p>With a gentle hand on the Martians back, she slowly turned Byul around to face her. She eased off the Martians helmet and placed it under her own arm. Byul’s face looked as though it was fighting an internal battle as her thoughts raged war against one another. She cupped Byul’s left cheek in the palm of her hand and rose slightly on her toes to press a loving yet firm kiss on the Martians lips. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Yongsun whispered as she pulled back and walked hand in hand with the Martian back towards their house. </p><p>“I spoke to my sister whilst you were asleep.” Byul admitted a little ashamedly. “Queen Serenity permitted me an audience with her through technology from Mercury.” </p><p>They sat down on a small bench with the sun still bearing down on them from above. “What did your sister say?”</p><p>“They hate me.” Byul whispered so quietly that Yongsun had to strain her ears just to hear her. “They fucking hate me.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Martians.” Byul let out a shaky breath. “Apparently nearly every statue of me has been destroyed and people are making mannequins of me and burning them in their town squares.” </p><p>Yongsun’s hands tried to rub the Martians back soothingly but the steel from Byul’s armour made it impossible for her to feel it.  She mumbled a few soft words before leaning over and placing her head on Byul’s shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable, but it provided warmth for the Martian and that’s all that mattered to Yongsun. </p><p>“All I wanted was to be a hero to those people and because of Ares all I am is a villain.” </p><p>“Byul, you’re not a villain.” Yongsun scolded the self pitying Martian but was taken aback by a small chuckle that passed Byul’s lips. </p><p>“I am a villain.” Byul finally looked up into the warm eyes of the Venusian besides her. “The more I think about it, the more I prefer to be a villain than a hero.”</p><p>Yongsun’s eyebrows knitted together momentarily as she tried to understand what Byul meant. When she could think of no reasonable answer as to why Byul would prefer to be a villain than a hero, she asked in a gentle voice, “Why?”</p><p>“A hero would have sacrificed you to save Mars.” Byul smiled sadly. “A villain would sacrifice Mars to save you. And I did. I’m a villain.” </p><p>“You’ll always be my hero.” Yongsun whispered before pulling the Martian in for a bruising and almost desperate kiss. Byul’s words resonated so much with the Venusian that Yongsun found herself pulling Byul into their home and up the stairs to their small bedroom. </p><p>They pushed and pulled against one another as they set to work detaching Byul’s armour and listening to it clank harshly against the stone floors. The Martians helmet lay forgotten in the sand outside and stared almost poetically towards the crashing waves of the ocean. </p><p>Yongsun sunk down onto her knees on the soft silk sheets of their bed and pulled Byul down to mirror her. Their mouths were still slowly moving against one another as Byul’s calloused hands untied the knot on the Venusians shoulder that held up the upper part of her silk dress. It fell instantly and exposed Yongsun’s perfect and delicate chest. Byul often thought her hands were too rough for the Venusian but the noises that came out from Yongsun’s lips always spurred her on. </p><p>Their clothes were tossed carelessly to the side of their bed. Byul hovered on top of the Venusian and placed herself in between Yongsun’s legs. They held one another in place as their lips continued their slow assault of one another and their tongues began dancing to their own melody. </p><p>Byul’s hand cradled the Venusians neck and slowly she ran her fingers down towards her collarbone and then down further to the heat between her legs. They both moaned into each other’s mouths in unison as Byul’s fingertips came into contact with an almost heavenly wetness. With the silent permission of the blissed out Venusian under her, Byul dragged her fingers up and down the Venusians core coating her fingers in Yongsun’s arousal. </p><p>Her back arched when she felt the Martian detach her lips from the Venusians own and instead wrap around a pert nipple. She could feel Byul’s wonderful tongue expertly flick around her hardened bud as the Martians fingers dangerously toyed with her. </p><p>Moans of ecstasy were yelled out carelessly as the Martian worked her up to the point of her almost teetering over the edge but without being pushed. Yongsun began grinding her hips upwards to chase the forceful friction that would finally tip her over but groaned frustratedly when she felt the Martian pull away from any and all contact. </p><p>Before Yongsun got the chance to sit up in anger and alarm, a warm and wet sensation tickled her thighs. One of her eyes peered open and spotted Byul’s head in between her legs bobbling up and down as her tongue applied the kind of force she needed to her clit. She held Byul in place with one hand and gripped the Martians scalp in an effort to keep her in place. Byul could feel the nails scratching away at her skin but ignored it and instead focused all her energy into throwing Yongsun into the arms of ecstasy. </p><p>A few more flicks of Byul’s tongue was all it took to have the Venusian screaming her name in glee. Her body convulsed as an orgasm ripped though her and sent her spiralling. Her body went limp and her head fell back against the assortment of pillows that covered their bed. Byul kissed her way from Yongsun’s heat and up until she once again hovered over the Martian. She wrapped her arms around Byul’s neck and pulled her down to fully cover her with the Martians toned body. </p><p>“My villain.” She whispered into the Martians hair. </p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Yongsun asked as she watched Byul return from Mykonos with a brand new wooden mannequin to practise on. </p><p>“Of course.” Byul smiled as she tied up her small boat and walked with Yongsun towards the south side of their small island. </p><p>“Will you teach me how to fight?” </p><p>Byul stopped in the sand and peered over to the Venusian with curiosity etched onto her face. She sized Yongsun up and down momentarily before shrugging her shoulders and nodding. </p><p>Their sessions started out slowly at first with Byul trying to figure out what type of fighting style suited the Venusian better. She wasn’t particularly strong nor skilful with a sword, but she was a fantastic archer. Byul set up a target for her on the eastern side of their small island and watched in awe as Yongsun hit target after target perfectly without even concentrating. Byul even announced with nothing but pride in her voice that Yongsun was a better archer than she was. </p><p>After finding out her secret skills, Yongsun used archery to catch fish, sheep and boars so that they could sell them for drachmae or other worldly goods in the markets. The people watched with amazed looks on their faces as the two waltzed into town as though they owned the entire Greek world. Stories were told about the two lovers that stretched from Crete all the way to Macedonia. People noticed them immediately and fell to their knees in the streets. </p><p>They were a little worried by the fame they had gained, but dismissed it as paranoia and instead continued back to their island. Their boat was filled with gifts, sacrifices and gold so that the two would continue to bless their islands with bounty. </p><p>Yongsun made them a small meal and they ate in silence as they watched the sun set to the west. Days had become shorter and much colder and immediately they both knew why. Persephone had been forced to return to Hades in the Underworld and Demeter, Goddess of Harvest and Persephone’s mother, made sure the entire world knew of this. </p><p>The two of them cuddled closer as they watched the dwindling sunlight slowly be covered by the darkness of night. A chill in the air made Yongsun shiver uncontrollably. Byul just smiled down at the cold Venusian and swept her up in her arms. She carried her into their home and placed her gently on their bed. Yongsun curled up into a ball and sighed contently when she felt the Martian’s arms wrap around her and her body heat keeping the both of them warm enough to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>Three years had passed since they both seemingly vanished from thin air. Ares ordered a full on man hunt for his daughter and even invaded Venus in hopes of finding her. He was stopped from storming the Venusian palace by both Aphrodite and Queen Serenity. He pleaded with them to tell him where his daughter went but Aphrodite had no answers for him. Only Queen Serenity knew of the two lovers whereabouts and she was not going to reveal that to anyone. Aphrodite knew that Queen Serenity was aware of her daughters location but did not threaten or question the Moon Queen as she knew her daughter was safe in the arms of her beloved. </p><p>Yongsun was always a strange little girl, even as a baby. Where her other children cried and begged for any sort of attention, Yongsun didn’t. She enjoyed her own company and was quite easily satisfied. Her other children acted like complete spoilt brats compared to her. The only child she had that was as selfless as Yongsun was her youngest daughter Minako who was stripped of her Princess title and shipped off to the Moon. Aphrodite knew Yongsun was not a typical Venusian Princess and it was confirmed to her when she watched her daughter fall for the Martian Heir. </p><p>Yongsun had every single Venusian climbing her walls in an effort to get to know the Princess but each and every one of them was always turned away. It was as though she held no interest in the physical attractiveness of others. If it wasn’t for the strange look in her eyes whenever Aphrodite mentioned the name Mars Byulyi, she would have been convinced that her daughter was not interested in matters of the heart. </p><p>It was clear to Aphrodite how much the Martian loved and cared for her daughter and she wished them nothing but the best. It was Ares’ own hatred of Aphrodite that caused them to run away in the first place. And his anger and thirst for vengeance is what will keep them away. If she’s honest with herself she hopes that they stay as far away as possible and live their lives as best they can.</p><p>It would only be a matter of time before Ares caught up with them, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few days in Mykonos sounds good after the lock down we've all been under. Also, small disclaimer my knowledge of the Greek world is through a video game called Assassin's Creed Odyssey. So if something seems off, blame Ubisoft. </p><p>also! Spoiler alert!</p><p>next few chapters may make readers uncomfortable or upset, if you want you can pretend that this chapter is the end and that they lived happily ever after. </p><p>If you're brave enough, see you next week 👀 if not, I hope you enjoyed the ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Caught.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE IS A MAJOR TW FOR THIS CHAPTER. Involves a lot of Byul being a badass assassin/warrior and a major character death. If you're not comfortable please don’t read. If you are okay with it, continue and shout at me in the comments (but please be nice.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years has now passed since the two Princess’ fled their planets to seek refuge on Earth. Five long years of Mars continuously invading Venus in hopes of finding their heir. </p><p>Ares grew more and more frustrated over losing Byul each and every day and put a bounty bigger than he could afford on her head. Nearly every bounty Hunter or mercenary from Mars, and a few from Jupiter, was out looking for the Martian Princess. The task was simple enough, find the location of Mars Byulyi and report it back to Ares. Do not engage with her and do not attempt to kill or kidnap her. That was Ares’ job alone to do. </p><p>Every time his court announced no news of Byul’s whereabouts, an unfortunate noble was decapitated. The entire planet was just as angry and frustrated as Ares was when they learned that Byul had abandoned them for love. The love of a Martian is sacred and should be cherished and if it wasn’t for the fact that Byul loved a Venusian, the people would have been on her side. But Venusians weren’t like them. Venusians shared their love with anyone they deemed physically attractive enough. That’s what the Martians hated most about the affair. For all they knew, Byul could be completely dedicated to a woman who was fucking an undesirable amount of people. </p><p>A trial was conducted three years after Byul vanished that found the Martian Princess guilty of treason. Treason on Mars carried the harshest possible sentence, public beheading. All Ares had to do was to find his eldest daughter and appease the blood thirst of his people. </p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Byul mumbled into Yongsun’s hair as they watched another impeccable sunrise together. The colours were still as astounding as they were when they first stepped foot onto Earth all those years ago. </p><p>Yongsun giggled softly before turning in Byul’s embrace and placing a soft kiss on the Martians chapped lips. “I love you too.” </p><p>Neither of them regretted leaving their home planets. They often missed their home comforts, but found a much more loving and warm home in each other. Meals were served with a Martian or Venusian twist (depending on who was cooking), it kept them both a little closer to home if they could taste food that reminded them of their planets. </p><p>Byul stretched her arms above her head as a yawn ripped its way through her. Yongsun’s arms wrapped tightly around the Martian in fears that she would move away from their makeshift bed outside. Byul just chuckled warmly and manoeuvred them so she was lay with her head on the Venusians chest. </p><p>“What shall we do today?” Yongsun asked as she placed a soothing kiss on top of Byul’s head. </p><p>“I’m going to head into Mykonos for a few hours to consult with the leader there and then I’ll head straight back here.” Byul replied before sitting up and stretching. </p><p>Yongsun whined at the loss of contact and watched with a pout on her face as Byul stood up and poured herself a goblet of water. The heat during summertime in Greece was unbearable but always gave both of them an excuse to mess around with one another in the cooling sea. Byul handed the goblet to Yongsun and grinned as the Venusian greedily chugged it down and almost moaned in relief. </p><p>After bidding one another farewell with a few kisses that turned into a full on passionate embrace with Byul pinning Yongsun up against the southern wall of their home, the Martian took their small paddle boat and sailed north to Mykonos island. She tied her boat up around a wooden pole before making her way towards the western side of the island. </p><p>The leader of Mykonos had requested her presence a few nights ago, but his schedule was so jam packed due to the war with Delos which meant Byul could only visit specifically today. The guards allowed her entrance into his home and a lowly servant took her upstairs into the leaders office. Although his house was visually spectacular, it was horrendously stuffy and boiling hot. Byul could feel the sweat trickling down her neck as soon as she stepped one foot inside this home. </p><p>Byul wasn’t an idiot. She knew exactly why she was summoned here. Mykonos had opened its arms wide for Yongsun and Byul and now they desired to reap the rewards. Mykonos was losing a battle with Delos, a battle that seemed stupid and futile to Byul. One minute the islands are friends and the next they’re enemies. It made zero sense to the Martian, but she wasn’t stupid enough to voice her opinions on the matter. </p><p>The leader was a tall but skinny man that went by the name of Gorgios. He was a feared leader among Mykonos, but he was also loved by the people. He put his island first and wasn’t afraid to declare war on those who threatened Mykonos’ way of life. </p><p>Mykonos was known as the Forbidden Island. People came to Mykonos to do things that were illegal on Delos. It celebrated all things such as same gendered love and female empowerment. Everyone secretly wanted their island to be more like Mykonos, though they would not openly admit to it. </p><p>Byul sat down on a small pillow by the open window. The breeze was cooling but the heat inside the room was still disgustingly hot. Byul took to fanning herself with her hand but stopped that after realising it did nothing but heat her up more. After waiting for the leader for nearly half an hour, Gorgios finally entered the room with four guards and one advisor with him. </p><p>“Ah, Byul! Glad you could make it.” Gorgios was not a man that could be scared easily, but he almost seemed to cower in the presence of the Martian. </p><p>“Glad you’ve finally found time for me.” Byul bowed her head in respect to the leader and accepted Gorgios’ hand in a hearty handshake. </p><p>Gorgios laughed shakily as he sat down on a pillow opposite the Martian. “Byul, I’ll be open and honest with you. We’re losing the war against Delos and we need your help.” </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Athens refuses to aid us and Sparta won’t aid an Athenian island. Our supplies have been cut and our soldiers are dead. If we don’t do something soon, Mykonos will fall to Delos.” Gorgios sighed. “I need you to sneak into Delos and kill their leader Barto. Do this and Delos will fall instead of Mykonos.” </p><p>Byul looked the leader up and down. He actively avoided eye contact which indicated to Byul that he was hiding something and his sweaty palms were wringing in his lap. She eyed the guards he brought with him and noticed how jumpy they seemed to be too. Something wasn’t right. </p><p>“Okay.” She nodded and watched as each man in the room let out a huge sigh of relief. Byul wondered for a brief second what would have happened if she said no. Would they have attacked her then and there? Would they have declared war on both Delos and Byul’s island? By the way the guards were gripping the hilts of their swords it made Byul question them further. </p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>The plan was simple enough. On Delos the leader lived in a small castle towards the south of the island. It was heavily guarded by a ridiculous amount of armed guards and archers. The archers were easy enough to get rid of, Byul merely snuck up behind them and snapped their necks. It made an awful sound but it was the easiest way to kill them without leaving a trail of fresh blood behind. </p><p>The bodies were hidden as well as Byul could manage. Sword wielding soldiers were harder to kill off as their armour was nearly three times as thick as an archers. Byul kept a dagger in her hand and crept behind each soldier before placing a hand over their mouths and slicing their throats swiftly. </p><p>The leader of Delos was holed up in his room angrily scribbling down orders for a full on naval attack against Mykonos. He muttered and mumbled under his breath as the scratching from his quill became more and more erratic with every word. The footsteps behind him were drowned out by his own insane cackling. He wasn’t even aware of Byul’s presence in Delos until a sword pierced him through his abdomen. </p><p>He yelled out painfully as the blade dug deep enough through him that it was poking out the other side. He flung his head back and collided with Byul’s helmet covered face. She pulled her sword out from his stomach and watched him fall to his knees in front of her. </p><p>“You... idiot...” He gasped out. “We tried... we wanted... to save...” Blood poured from his mouth causing him to sputter before his eyes rolled back and his body slammed to the floor. </p><p>His last words confused the Martian who looked over at his desk and read the letter he was furiously writing. Her eyes widened and her heart raced as she read his letter over and over again. Adrenaline rushed through her veins causing her to sprint as fast as she could back to her boat. She just prayed she wasn’t too late. </p><p> </p><p>Alexius</p><p>Words has reached Delos of an agreement with the God Of War and our enemy island Mykonos. Ares has pledged a percentage of his army to aid them in the war against us in exchange for the whereabouts of his daughter. You must warn Mars Byulyi of Gorgios’ imminent betrayal as soon as possible. By the time this letter reaches you, you will have.............</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Their island was eerily silent. Not even the sounds of crackling fire could be heard. Byul wasn’t an idiot. She knew something was amiss. She was unsure if someone had seen her practically swim up to the island, but as she faced no resistance, she had to assume she went undetected. </p><p>Her sandals crunched under the hot white sand as she crept over to her home. She climbed the walls stealthily and perched atop the roof. There was seven or so Martian men patrolling the area but Byul couldn’t focus on them. All she could see was her beloved Yongsun tied up and stuck against a wooden pole. </p><p>Angry bile rose up in Byul’s stomach as she watched the Martians walk back and forth whilst throwing taunts over at the Venusian. Yongsun’s face looked a little bruised and her hands looked swollen and Byul’s heart swelled a little with pride at knowing that Yongsun tried to fight back against trained Martian soldiers. </p><p>There was no sign of Ares here which eased Byul’s mind. She could easily take on these Martians blindfolded with her right arm tied behind her back, but to fight against Ares would have been extremely hard. She isn’t sure she’d win. </p><p>Yongsun looked up and almost gasped loudly at the sight of Byul crouching on top of their home. She nodded so subtly that to the untrained eye, she didn’t move. Byul watched as one of the Martians disappeared behind the east side of their home, presumably to piss, and Byul made her move. She jumped on top of him and decapitated him almost too easily. No sound was heard as his lifeless body slumped to the floor with an inaudible thud. </p><p>Another soldier, probably wondering where his friend went, rounded the corner but before he could do anything more than widen his eyes in realisation, Byul threw a dagger at him. The blade embedded itself in between the Martian’s eyes and she was quick to catch his body before it slammed loudly to the floor. She took her dagger back and placed it around her belt. Over her shoulder she spotted a bow and a few arrows that she immediately slung over her shoulder. </p><p>The remaining Martians were raiding their home leaving Yongsun, the seemingly helpless Venusian Princess, outside unguarded. Byul crept over to her and, using the blade that just took the life of a man, cut through the ropes binding the Venusian. She handed the bow and arrows to the better archer of the two and grinned at Yongsun before running into the house and engaging in a full on attack. </p><p>Her sword easily slashed through the first soldier as he wasn’t aware of Byul’s presence until it was too late. The second soldier put up more of a fight but after deflecting two poorly constructed hits, Byul put him down with an almost uninterested flick of her wrist. The third wounded her shoulder and almost sunk his sword into her neck if it wasn’t for Yongsun’s impeccable aim and archery skills. </p><p>Byul’s skills with a sword included the ability to wield two swords. Each hand seemed to move on their own accord as the former Princess fought off the two remaining Martian soldiers. Yongsun’s arrow missed her face by barely a centimetre as it flew passed her and hit a soldier square in the face. His head flew back as did his body. Byul grinned sickly at the remaining Martian who seemed to gulp in terror before he too fell to Byul’s sword. </p><p>The two former Princess’ came together rather quickly. Byul’s arms wrapped themselves around Yongsun’s neck and held her as tightly as she possibly could. The Martian pulled back and gently cupped Yongsun’s cheeks between her hands. She kissed her beloved as passionately as she could considering she was shaking with the adrenaline. </p><p>Their home was no longer safe. Greece was no longer safe. Maybe even Earth was no longer safe. They quickly walked outside and looked up at the Moon. The Moon Kingdom may be their only option. Queen Serenity had assured them both that they would have a home should they need it on the Moon. </p><p>“Byul...” Yongsun turned to the Martian and smiled sadly at her. Byul once again cupped her face in her hands and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>Before Byul could utter even a single syllable, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and pierced Byul’s lower back. The arrow glowed like the sun and instantly they both knew it was no ordinary arrow. Blood leaked from Byul’s mouth and she dropped to her knees in front of a terrified Yongsun. </p><p>Ares was stood by their home with a bow in hand and a sick grin on his face. “Gotcha.” He whispered under his breath as he watched his daughter curl into a ball and succumb to unconsciousness. </p><p>“What did you do to her?” Yongsun screamed as she too fell to her knees beside her beloved and cradled the Martians head in her lap. </p><p>“Shut your fucking mouth.” Ares swung his fist at the Venusian but Yongsun ducked out of the way and held Byul’s body tighter against her. “This is all your fault anyway. You and your whore of a mother.” </p><p>Yongsun didn’t have the chance to retort as a seemingly shit load of Martians advanced on her and pulled her away from her beloved. She kicked and screamed as they dragged her towards Ares’ ship and tossed her into a small cell like room. Byul was also tossed carelessly into the small cell adjacent to hers and tied up in chains. </p><p>It took hours to get back to Mars. In that time Yongsun tried to coax Byul into consciousness but to no avail. She did open her eyes for a brief moment but closed them immediately and slumped to the floor. Guards came and went, checking in every few hours just to make sure Byul was still alive. </p><p>One guard stayed, however, and parked herself in front of Yongsun’s cell. She chiselled away at a wooden block with her knife and paid next to no attention to the Venusian. Yongsun yelled at her, kicked at the metal bars surrounding her cell and even threw her shoe at the Martian. Nothing worked. Instead she curled up into a ball and cried. </p><p>“Stop whimpering, you’re going to be fine.” The Martian rolled her eyes at Yongsun’s almost hysterical sobbing. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ares has no plans on killing you.” Finally the Martian looked up at the Venusian. “He’s gonna send you back to Venus and forbid you from ever entering our planets atmosphere again.” </p><p>Yongsun’s eyes glistened with her tears as she glanced over to the unconscious Martian in a cell next to her. “What about...?”</p><p>The soldier looked away. </p><p>Yongsun cried harder. </p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Hundreds of thousands Martians swarmed the capital city in hopes of seeing their Princess. They climbed on roof tops and fought one another as they tried to get a good view of the raised platform. The mood was euphoric. Even children waved flags in glee. </p><p>Yongsun was brought out amidst a crowd of boos and a few unkind slurs. The people wanted the Venusian to pay for ‘corrupting’ their precious Princess. They threw things at her but the guards around her kept her safe. Her wrists were bound in chains and rubbing painfully against her skin causing it to become an angry red colour. </p><p>Ares stepped out and the crowd cheered. He raised his arms in victory as he allowed their cheers to wash over him. He glared at Yongsun for a brief moment before addressing the crowd. </p><p>“Martians! Your Princess has returned!” His voice boomed loudly as each syllable bounced off the walls. The crowd jeered and booed as Byul was dragged on to the podium and tossed, carelessly one again, onto the floor. </p><p>An assortment of objects was thrown at their former Princess including rotten fruits and even small daggers. Byul refused to meet any Martian’s gaze and instead looked over at Yongsun. The Venusian was struggling against the guards holding her back. She wasn’t strong enough to fight them off and run to her beloved so instead continued to wriggle in their grasp. </p><p>“As you all know, Mars Byulyi has been found guilty of treason for conspiring with a member of the Venusian royal family during a planetary war between Mars and Venus.” He took a deep breath and Byul could hear his voice crack slightly as he spoke. “There is only one punishment for treason. Death.” </p><p>As soon as the words left Ares’ mouth, Yongsun vomited violently. Her knees buckled and if it wasn’t for the hands around her arms, she would have gone crashing to the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around into the cheerful faces of the Martians present. </p><p>“No.” She whispered so quietly that not even the two men stood besides her could hear. “NO!” She screamed louder. </p><p>Byul just held up her head proudly and glared at her father. She had no regrets over what she did. She just wished it lasted longer. </p><p>“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Ares turned his back to the crowd and stared at his daughter. </p><p>“I’m a traitor because Aphrodite broke your heart and made you look like a fool. I’m a traitor because I chose love over duty. I’m a traitor that fell in love with Venus Yongsun. You can kill me now, but tales will be told of the Martian King who killed his daughter because a woman broke his heart long after you’ve died too.” </p><p>Ares did not retort. Instead he unsheathed his sword and stood behind his daughter. Byul’s heart was pounding in her ears blocking out every noise except one. Yongsun’s weeps could be heard over everything. Her screams were terrifying. Byul closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see Yongsun’s devastated face. </p><p>“Byul! Look at me.” Yongsun screamed. “Look at me!” </p><p>The former Princess opened one eye and glanced over at the Venusian. Her heart leapt up into her throat at the sight of Yongsun fighting against the two guards that held her back. Her hair was askew, her dress was crumpled and her eyes were red raw. Byul wanted nothing more than to leap up and comfort her Venusian, but the chains kept her rooted to the ground. </p><p>“Byul, please look at me.” Yongsun begged when the Martian once again closed her eyes. </p><p>Byul did as she was told and tried to offer a small smile to the Venusian. Yongsun kept her own eyes on Byul. She wanted her face to be the last thing Byul saw. She didn’t want her to look out amongst the crowd of hateful faces. She wanted Byul to look upon her face that held nothing but love and admiration for her. </p><p>“I love you, Yongsun.”</p><p>The blade was swung. </p><p>A thump was heard. </p><p>The crowd cheered. </p><p>Yongsun finally fell to her knees and screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so sorry. I had this idea in my head for months. I just wanted to know if I could write a heartbreaking scene like this. Did... did I?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I'm not doing 'another' story. The eagle eyed readers may have noticed I deleted The Princess and Her Guard because I came up with this idea because I couldn't sleep. It's kinda gunna fall in the same category as the last one, but I wanted to add a little more fantasy. </p><p>This story has a slight Sailor Moon factor to it, but it will not focus on Princess Serenity or the Moon Kingdom. In fact, none of them will feature in this story, but they may be mentioned occasionally. This story sets place during the Silver Millenuim but before Beryl. For any Sailor Moon fans that should make sense, but if you're not interested in SM, don’t worry! It will make sense later or after you binge a few episodes. </p><p>This story will be continued after The Thief is done. I just want to try and drum up some support for it now. It will feature sex scenes, fight scenes and scenes that may make readers feel uncomfortable. But I always pre-warn you guys if a chapter contains any of the above. Only Moonbyul and Yongsun will feature within this story so I'm terribly sorry Wheesa fans, but they won't be in it. I do have a good reason but you'll know later on. If any names do match an idol it is not on purpose. </p><p>That being said, enjoy the first chapter and do tell me whether it's worth continuing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>